The Protector Of The Flame
by Selene Hiroshi
Summary: A Majorly HP based fanfic, with Tamora Pierce things incorprated, and a bit of Charmed. Written by me when I was eleven. R&r. Not Finished tho.
1. Chapter One: Letters and Emails

**--Author Note: This story was written by me when I was eleven. It's very precious to me, please don't r&r too harshly. Also it might get a bit hard to understand.--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter One: Letters and Emails**

Paige Willows walked slowly down to the kitchen. She had really long white hair and pale skin. Her sisters said she looked like a ghost. Of course, Paige looked nothing like her older triplet sisters. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were identical triplets. They had black hair and nice, tanned skin. They had their Uncle Corri's grey blazing eyes and their mother's face. Paige had her fire like eyes, which shined with white when she used the Gift.

Paige had a Gift. She could create fire. Willowfire she called it. But it wasn't her only Gift. She was also a WildMage. She could talk to and control animals. Her older, perfect sisters, had the Gift of Healing. Her little brother, Peter, had his dead twin, Penny's Gift of Sight. He could see the future. Paige entered the kitchen. "Hello Mother. Is the mail here yet?" she enquired. "No." replied her mother, Keladry. Her father walked into the kitchen with Peter.

"Good Morning Paige, your up early." said her father, Cleon.

"Hello Daddy. I created another Willowfire just five minutes ago. On Prue." she said, her voice small.

Cleon looked at her. "It was a mistake, Daddy. I didn't mean it. Prue punched me. I lost control of it." she said looking down at the floor.

Cleon patted her back and she looked up. "It's ok Paige, not everybody can control their Gifts. Your mother, when she got her Gift, almost burnt the house down." Paige looked at her mother. Kel nodded and smiled at her second youngest daughter.

"Daddy, do the Triplets blame me for Penny's death?" said Paige in a strangled voice. Kel looked at her daughter, as did Cleon.

"Of course we do, idiot." said the triplets, walking in. Prue walked past her, with singed hair, and punched her arm.

"Prue! Stop Punching ME!" said Paige, and for the second time, Prue caught on fire. Piper and Phoebe summonded their Gifts and Cleon put Prue out. Paige stared and started crying. "I can't control it." she sobbed.

"Idiot ..." muttered Prue, her face blackened with burnt skin. She touched her self and healed instantly. Paige started shaking and fell into one of the kitchen seats. Peter walked up to her and pat her shoulder. "I don't blame you Paige, your the best." Paige smiled at Peter and the mail arrived. A pure white owl landed on Paige's head and hooted. Paige held out her arm and her owl, Hoshi perched on it. She took the letter and read outloud:

Professor Corri Willows

Dept. Head of Hogwarts

Dear Keladry, Cleon, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Peter,

Hello! Congratulations on moving to London. I have fixed it so that Prue, Piper and Phoebe have been put into 6th year. As they were at the Witches College in Canada. Paige has been accepted into 4th year and Peter in 2nd. Please come to Hogwarts so you may be sorted for when your arrive. I'll explain more later. Also, lovely owl, Paige. Hoshi is beautiful. And thank you for your letter. I can't wait to see you. Maybe once you get this. Just come by Floo Powder and I hope to see you soon.

Love Uncle Corri.

P.S: Thayet says hello and your 6 cousins, Raoul, now Head Boy, 7th yr, Joren, 6th yr, Lalasa 5th yr and Prefect, Anders 4th year, Gareth 3rd year, and Penny 2nd year, can't wait to see you when you come to Hogwarts.

Paige gave the letter to her father and walked off upstairs. She glared at Prue and swept up to her bedroom. She slept in the attic. Her sisters each had their own room. Peter slept in the smallest bedroom and Kel and Cleon shared the Master bedroom. Prue is a royal pain, she thought, kicking her trunk. Her toe ached and she sat on her bed. Hoshi perched on her special perch near the open window. Paige stood and opened the other five windows. The attic had 6. She let the cool air brush over her and sat at her desk. She turned on her computer and connected to the Magical Connection. Paige logged onto her chat account, with the name, Willowfire and saw a message from her penpal from, well, London. His screen name was Scarhead. She read the message:

Dear Willowfire,

I heard from a person, namely, WeaselBee, that you have moved. Where? If you moved to London, are you going to my school? I hope so. It would be great to meet you. My intials are H.J.P. I also think that I love you, and hope to hear from you soon.

Love Scarhead.

Paige read this. She really liked Scarhead. She thought of the description he had sent her. Black messy hair, glasses, a scar on his head and Bright green eyes. She had never sent one and was going to now. She opened a message window and typed:

Dear Scarhead,

I have moved to London and I have also decieded to tell you alot about me. I have put a charm on this message so only your eyes can read it. I can do a certain type of magic that the Ministry can't notice. The magic is called Yamani. My real name is Paige Shinkohami Willows and i'm 14. I now go to your school and I have pure white hair and fire-like eyes. My skin is so pale some people (my ugly sisters) think im a ghost. But im a witch, and human. LoL. I hope we can meet maybe on the train to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts today to be sorted before school starts. I hope im in your house. I have two Yamani Gifts. One is the Gift of Flame and the other is a WildMage. I can talk to and control animals. I also think that I might love you. You have been my only friend for ages, ever since my little sister died. I hope you feel the same way.

With all my love, Paige.

Willowfire

Paige sealed a charm on her message and sent it. She logged off and turned off the computer. It was time, to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two: Scarhead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Two: Scarhead**

Paige put on her cloak, fastening it at the neck. She placed her lucky charm on the catch of the cloak and walked down to the living room of the house. "Hurry up, Lump." said Piper, pushing past her. Paige stood aside and the triplets passed, punching and pushing her on the way. Prue pinched her face. "Prue!" she whimpered. With her cheek red from the pinch, Paige walked down. Everyone else was there.

"About Time, Lump." said Piper. Kel looked sternly at her second oldest daughter. Piper stuck out her tounge. Then Cleon and the triplets entered the grate of the large fireplace and Phoebe, clutching a handful of Floo Powder, dropped it into the grate, shouting "Hogwarts!" They vanished in green flames and Kel, Peter and Paige entered the stone grate. Paige, clutching the Floo Powder, dropped it and said. "Hogwarts!" They spun and spun.

Paige clung onto Kel and Peter's hands. Kel held out her hands and they came to a stop. They flew out of the grate at the triplets. Paige hit them first and they grabbed her, bashing her head. Kel, with her training, broke it up. But, Paige's eyes had shone white with anger. She flew at her sisters, engulfed in fire. The triplets summonded their Gift's and created a wall around them. Paige tried to break it and thats when Kel grabbed her. She went limp in her mothers arms and muttered.

"A mistake. Only a mistake, Mummy." Kel looked at her daughter and thought She hasn't called me Mummy since Penny died. Paige stood, shaking and fell to the floor. "Paige ... what's wrong, baby?" said Kel.

"Mummy, they are surrounding me ... help ... Penny and me didn't mean to put the triplets on fire ... Prue made us ... Penny didn't mean ... Prue cursed me, so Penny protec ... ted ... me!" she said, fainting. Prue had just put a force of magic into Paige's brain. She knew it, Prue had done it lots of times. But, with the effort of keeping her shield, she had gone crazy. Kel pulled Paige's limp form up and cast a spell on her to revive her. Cleon put a binding spell on the triplets and Peter made faces at them. Then finally, when everyone had calmed down, they were sorted. Prue was first.

The sorting hat shouted for everyone to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Prue recieved the uniform. Black with the Slytherin logo on the cloak and a green and silver tie and scarf. Everything else was black. Then it was Piper's turn.

Again, it shouted for everyone to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Piper smiled at her triplet and recieved the same uniform. Then it was Phoebe's turn.

It shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Phoebe recieved the uniform and pinned her cloak on like her sisters. Then it was Paige's turn. Paige stood, shaking and sat on the stool. The hat went past her eyes and a voice said. "Hmmm ... courage ... fiery ... a certian disregard for the rules ... intelligent ... you'd be good in ... _GRYFFINDOR!" _said the hat shouting the last word. Paige stood up and recieved the simular uniform as her sisters, but with a gold and red scarf and tie with the Gryffindor logo.

Then finally it was Peter's turn. He sat, the hat almost reaching his tummy and the hat shouted after a minute:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter got his uniform and the family left to Diagon Alley, the children wearing their new cloaks. Paige had fastened her lucky charm, a Yamani symbol, at the catch of hers. She had lived in Midland Canada, in the Yamani town. She had studied the Yamani culture since she was 2. 12 long years ago. They went to the book shop, bought their new books and left to get their other supplies.

Then they headed to a shop that ScarHead, Paige's penpal had told her about. It's called Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. Paige entered the store and looked around. "Wow ..." she said to Peter, who was holding her hand. "Come on Pete, lets brouse. I have 20 Galleons, you can spend 10 and I'll spend 10." Peter smiled and looked at the fake wands. "Kool ..." he said. "Paige, I want one of these. And one of that." he said pointing to two fake wands and some dungbombs.

"Ok Pete, pick some and I'll pay for them." Peter picked two wands and two bags of dungbombs. Paige headed to the counter, followled by Peter and was met by two red headed twins. "Hallo, do ya go to Hogwarts?" they asked, looking at their cloaks. "We've never seen you." Paige smiled and answered. "I just switched from Weird Sister College for Witches and the Yamani Page School. I've moved from Canada. I'm in 4th year and my little brother here, Peter, is in 2nd. You have alot of kool things in here."

The twins smiled and Peter put his items on the counter. "That'll be 5 Galleons." Paige took 5 out and asked. "Shouldn't the price be 10. I am good at numbers." The twins whispered to them. "Discount for Gryffindors." Paige smiled and paid for Peter's items. Peter stashed them in his cloak and Paige broused around. A group of red headed people along with a girl and a boy walked in, talking loudly.

"Harry, you gotta buy something today. And you gotta stop hogging the computer at mah house." said the youngest looking red-headed boy. Paige looked at the boy named Harry and saw he looked like her dreams of ScarHead. Paige turned to looked at Snackboxes, sweets to make you ill and decieded to buy two boxes. She took two and went to the counter. Paige was walking towards it when that Harry ran into her.

Her items went flying, but she used a spell to bring them back quickly. "Sorry." he said, staring at her. Paige smiled and said. "Its ok, I've got em back with a Yamani spell." Harry opened his mouth and Paige said. "What? Never heard of Yamani magic. Its studied in Canada, where I've just moved from." Harry stumbled and said. "Are you Willowfire?" he asked. Paige smiled and said. "Yes, and who are you?" "I'm Scarhead. Ya know, your penpal." Paige smiled. "So, your Paige Willows." he said, grinning.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, come 'ere" The youngest red-headed boy walked over and as did a bushy headed girl. Paige grabbed her floating items and quickly paid for them, stashing them in her cloak with a shrinking spell. "Hey Harry, what's goin on?" said that boy with red hair. Harry answered. "This is my penpal, Paige Willows." They smiled at her and introduced themselves. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but I prefer Ron." said Ron.

The bushy headed girl introduced her self. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." "Hello." said Paige. Paige turned to Harry and asked. "Well, since I've told you my full name in my last message, what's yours?" Harry answered. "Harry James Potter." Paige looked at the scar on his head. "I heard my older sisters talking about you. They learnt about you in Witches College." Harry grinned and her sisters came over.

"Lump, who are these people?" Paige went very pale and said angily. "Stop calling me Lump." Prue looked at Paige, punched her and pushed her into the shelf. "I'm Prue, this is Piper and Phoebe, my sisters. We are in Slytherin at your school." she said, noticing their cloaks. Harry glared at her and pushed her. "Paige, are you ok?" he asked to the pale Paige. Paige nodded and said a Yamani spell on Prue. "You brat!" said Prue, punching into her.

The twins, who owned the shop, came over and pushed them apart. Paige put a binding spell on them and used her Yamani magic to restore the broken products. "Sorry." she said to the twins. "It's ok, we never liked Slytherins anyway." Paige grinned and the triplets stalked off, healing their cuts. "Well, I gotta go, bye Harry. Bye Ron, Hermione, Fred, George." said Paige waving as she walked out of the shop, her hair flying around her.


	3. Chapter Three: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

Paige stood with her family at Kings Cross Station. They couldnt figure out how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. "Paige, Over here!" shouted a voice. Paige turned, her hair whipping her in the face and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione with Ron's family. Paige waved and walked over with her family. "Hello Harry." Harry winked at her and said. "Can't you get onto the Platform?" The triplets nodded meanly and Harry winked at Paige again. "Well, watch me." And he ran at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Then Harry disappeared. Paige looked at the triplets and followled him. "I knew you'd make it." said Harry as she emerged. "Come on, lets find a compartment. Harry and Paige walked to the end of the train and found a compartment. They put their trunks and owls in the rack and sat down to wait for Hermione and Ron. Harry stared at Paige. "What?" she said. "Your hair is ... pretty." he said, grinning. Paige smiled and said. "Well, yours is much nicer than mine, it makes me look like a ghost."

Harry stood and sat next to her. "I love your hair, it suits you." he whispered in her ear. Paige shivered and looked out the window at the foggy station. "Hermione and Ron are coming." said Harry, sitting opposite her. Just then, Hermione and Ron entered with Ron's twin sister, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend, besides Hermione. Neville sat next to Luna who sat next to Harry.

Hermione and Ron sat next to Paige and the whistle sounded and a voice said. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." Paige stared out the window as the others started playing Exploding Snap. "Paige, wanna play?" asked Ron. Paige nodded and turned to play.

Soon it was Lunch time and the trolley lady come past. 'Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked. "A bit of everything." said Paige and Harry at the same moment. They laughed and both paid for a bit of everything. Then, with sweets in their hands, sat back down and spread them on the little fold out table in the compartment. By the time they finished the sweets, they were playing Exploding snap and a blonde haired boy stalked past the compartment.

Paige, who was sitting by the door, suddenly felt a burst of magic flying at her and whiped around, blocking it with a Yamani spell. "Creep." she said, snarling. She brought her Yamani spell down and with the skill of 12 years training, she used the magic to blow the boy out and into the glass window of the opposite compartment. "Woah ..." muttered Harry. "You really showed Malfoy."

Paige released her spell and two other boys came and helped Malfoy. "You'll pay for that, what ever you name is. But, noone hurts Draco Malfoy and gets away with it." Paige snarled. "My name is Paige Willows, and if you don't want to go flying out of the train, don't piss me off." Malfoy's croonies snickered and Malfoy glared hatefully at Paige as he stalked off. Paige turned and sat down, exausted. "Wow, you have good Yamani magic." said Hermione. "Your is very devolped for your age. But, do you have a Gift?" she asked.

Paige nodded. "I have two Yamani Gifts. The Gift of Flame and I'm a WildMage." Paige explained. Hermione looked surprised. "I've never heard of a person with Yamani magic having two Gifts." Paige looked away at her cut on her arm, from Malfoy's spell. A little bit had grazed her and she walked out of the compartment to the one opposite. It was the triplets one and she entered. "Lump, what do you want?" snarled Prue. "I wondered if you could heal a graze I just got from a boy in your house." Prue and Piper said together. "No way, Lump." But Phoebe, being a little nicer, healed it. Paige nodded her thanks and left.

Soon though, it was time to change. The girls changed while the boys stood outside. Paige put a Yamani spell so they couldnt see and vice versa. Then the train pulled to a stop with a sudden jerk and they left the compartment. Together, the group headed towards the carriages. Malfoy stood just a few metres to the left and suddenly shot a spell at Paige. Paige, sensing it, pushed the others out of the way and drew out her Yamani shield. It was a glaive. Paige, welding the glaive shot the spell back at Malfoy who ducked. The spell now a ball of uncontrolable fire, flew at Malfoy and set him alight. Then Paige fainted with effort.

"Woah ... what was that?" said a voice.

"Looked like a ball of Yamani fire." said another.

"Whatever it was, it really took her energy." said the familar voice of Harry.

Paige opened her eyes and there above her were Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry. Paige grinned and slowly heaved her body to a sitting position. She looked around and saw her glaive resting next to the bed. She leant over and with a touch of her hand, vanished it. "What was that?" said Ron again. "My uncontrollable Gift or Curse of Flame." said Paige, wearily.

Suddenly, Uncle Corri walked over. "Hello Uncle Corri." said Paige, crossing her hands in the Yamani symbol for respect. Corri nodded and said. "It was the Curse, wasn't it Paige." Paige nodded and noticed her Aunt, Thayat standing behind him. "Hello Aunt Thayet." she said, doing the symbol. Thayet nodded and walked forward. "Hello dearie. How are you?" Paige took a breath.

"Much better after a healing spell." Thayet nodded and walked forward to perform a spell. She, like the tripets, had the Gift of Healing. Thayet performed the spell and Paige stood, energy rushing to her limbs. She stood, grinned, and with her friends, walked out to the Great Hall for the rest of the Welcome Feast. They entered. Luna rushed off to Ravenclaw table and they walked to the end of Gryffindor.

Neville and Ginny left down the table, to their other friends, and the rest of them sat down. At the staff table, Corri was seated next to a man with a long white beard and hair, who winked at Paige. Paige grinned and the man stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'd like to start my speech by introducing the three girls from Witches College in Midland, Canada. Would Prue, Piper and Phoebe Willows please stand." The triplets stood and the man said. "Welcome girls, I'm your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. As I understand, you three have the Yamani Gift of Healing. I hope you help alot with Madam Willows, your aunt, in the hostipal wing." The girls nodded and sat.

"Secondly, I'd like to also welcome Peter Willows, from Yamani Mage School and Paige Willows, the WildMage." Paige and Peter stood. "I see that Peter has the Gift of Sight. From your dear dead twin, I see." Peter nodded. "Yessir." he said, taking his seat. Paige stared at Dumbledore. "Paige Willows, I've heard of you from Lord Nealan of Queenscove in Midland. He said that your a WildMage and posess the Gift of Flame, or as you say, the Curse." Paige nodded and took her seat.

"Aha, well also i'd like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is known as the Kings Champion in Canada and as a Lioness. Please Welcome Lady Knight Alanna; the Kings Champion and the Lioness." Lady Alanna stood, her violet eyes flashing and her bright red hair waving in the soft candle light. She waved and said. "Thank you, Professor. I hope by the end of the year, we will become good friends." she said adressing the hall. She took her seat and winked at Paige.

Paige grinned and then the hall erupted into noise as everyone stood and headed for bed. Harry grabbed Paige's arm and they were walking out when Lady Alanna approached. "Hello WildMage." she said to Paige, who crossed her arms in respect for her. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm only a teacher here." said Lady Alanna. Paige grinned and stood aside for some students. Harry stood next to her and said. "Hello Ma'am." Lady Alanna said. "Oh, you don't have to adress me like this. Just call me Professor." They nodded and grinned.

Lady Alanna then said. "I hope you continue with your Yamani studies Paige, they can help you control the Gift." Then as Paige nodded, Malfoy pushed past her. "Malfoy, stop that." she said quietly. Malfoy said an obseen word at her and Lady Alanna drew a sword. "Mr Malfoy, I'm not like normal teachers. I'm Lady Knight Alanna and if you continue your stupid things, I shall gut you. Understand?" she growled. Malfoy nodded and ran off with his croonies. Lady Alanna put away her sword and walked off, dismissing Harry and Paige.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry pulled Paige into a secret corridor. "Paige, I think I really like you." he said, shyly. Paige looked into those green eyes from her dreams and said. "I like you alot two Harry." Harry grinned and brushed her lips with a kiss. Then, after a few seconds, they broke apart and walked off to Gryffindor Tower. Harry told Paige the password and walked off. Paige entered the dorm saying the password. "Naginata."

Hermione and Ron were talking near the fire and Paige slowly approached them in a kinda daze. She sat down and stared into the flickering fire. "Paige, where's Harry?" Paige turned to face Ron and answered. "I dunno. He left pretty quickly, I didn't get a chance to ask." Hermione looked at Paige and Paige stood. "I think I'll go to bed." she said. "Good night Ron, Night Hermione." she said, walking upstairs in her daze.

Hermione bid Ron good night and followled. Paige entered the girls dorm and sat down on her bed. She picked up her glaive and walked to the center of the room to practise. She was doing a pattern dance when Hermione said. "What's up, Paige?" Paige, in surprise, dropped her glaive. "Oh, umm ... nothing Hermione." she said, blushing red and picking up the glaive. She put it next to her bed and changed into her nightdress.

"Paige, is there something between you and Harry?" asked Hermione. Paige looked up at her and said in a rush. "HarrykissedmeandIthinkIreallylikehim." Hermione said. "What?!" Paige blushed beet red and said. "Harry kissed me and I think I really like him." Hermione looked at her and grinned. "I think your right. Harry likes you." Hermione bid Paige good night and they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Four: Lessons**

Paige woke up to the gentle chirping of a bird. She got up and went to the window. There were her sparrows. They had followled her from Canada, her home and now to her dorm. She opened the window and the ten sparrows flew in and burrowed down into her blankets on her bed. There was Crown, Freckle, Peg, Jump, Peachblossom and five new ones. Paige looked at them and named them. There was Noble, Tamora, Squire, Knight and Yamani. She gave them a few crumbs from her left over bread roll stashed in her robes and dressed.

She nodded to the sparrows, who went to sleep on her newly made bed. Paige then took up her glaive and left to the Common Room. She entered the room to see Harry, asleep on the couch. She approached him and smiled. He looked like a kid sleeping, With out his worrisome face though. His scar occasionaly shined and Paige touched it. A force of magic entered her and she saw. She watch as Harry dreamed of Lord Voldemort, the evil dark Lord.

Voldemort was planning. "My lord, can't you just kill The Girl." asked a voice. A snake-like voice filled the room. "No, she is the bait. She will get Potter to me, with a little thing called magic." "Yes my Lord." said that scared voice.

She suddenly jerked out and heard Harry screaming. "Harry, wake up, wake up." she said, shaking him. Harry woke up, sweating and shoved his glasses on. Paige looked at him. "Harry, I saw your dream, or at least the part with Voldemort." she said. Harry looked at her. "He's gunna use you, to get to me. I can't let that happen." Paige grabbed his hand. "You can't stop him, he's been after me since he tryed to get my Gift. He wants to get me also. If he gets my Gift ... he can control me." she said, her voice shaking.

Harry looked at her. Paige lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I won't let that happen." said Harry. Paige nodded and stood to practise her glaive. She was doing a dance pattern when the flock of sparrows flew down. Ron followled as did Hermione. "Paige, these birds were on your bed." said Hermione. "I know, their my pets. Meet Crown, Freckle, Peg, Jump, Peachblossom, Noble, Tamora, Squire, Knight and Yamani." said Paige, stopping her training. She vanished the glaive and headed down to breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table, new fourth year timetables were being handed out. Paige took one and said. "We have Charms first." Harry nodded. "Thats with Professor Flitwick. He's fun." Paige grinned and put her timetable into her bag near her feet. The sparrows were upstairs and Paige thought about them. She grabbed two bread rolls and put them in a pocket of her robes. Then she ate breakfast and with Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron, headed for Charms.

All the fourth years had the same classes. Once at Charms, Neville sat with the other fourth year boys. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with Paige. "Welcome to Charms. Today we are learning the Summoning Charm, Accio. Please write these notes and practise the charm." They wrote the board notes in their books and drew their wands. "Accio Dictionary." said Harry.

The dictionary that Ron was holding gave a feeble attempt and went crashing to the floor. Paige walked over to Harry and showed him a special move. He tried it and the dictionary flew into his hand. "Great Harry!" said Paige. Paige stood and took her go. She said the incantation. "Accio bag." her bag flew at her and landed in her open palm. Then the bell for second period rang and they headed to the Dungeons for Potions.

Paige was waiting for Professor Snape with Harry, Ron and Hermione when Malfoy approached. "Mudblood." he said, under his breath. Paige snarled at him. "I'm not a mudblood, I'm Pure-Blood." "What ever, your still a suck up with the teachers. Having a Uncle and Aunt working at Hogwarts. Suddenly, a familar face approached. "Hello Paige, is Malfoy giving you a hard time?" he asked.

It was Anders, her cousin. "Hello Cousin. I can deal with him, don't you worry." she replied. "Well, if Malfoy gives you a hard time, he answers to me." he growled at Malfoy, giving him a hard glance. Suddenly, Snape arrived. They fell silent and entered the Potion Lab. "Quiet." said Snape. Paige looked at her teacher. She liked Potions, but with this teacher, she wasn't so sure. Snape called the roll. He got to Paiges name and stopped. "Paige Willows, our WildMage." he said, the Slytherins snickering. Paige flicked her hand and her small glaive appeared. She looked Snape in the eye and glared at him. "Who cares if I'm a WildMage, Professor. To everyone else, I'm just another person." she said, raising her glaive ever so slowly.

"Miss Willows, put that excuse for a magical weapon away or dentition." Paige shrank it into her palm and pretended to stash it in her bag. Snape glared at her and continued the roll. After the roll, they sat waiting for their work to be piled up. They were asked to attempt the Draught of the Living Dead. "Ingredients are in the store cupboard, instructions on the board. Begin." he said, his eyes flashing at Paige and Harry. They were working at the same table with Hermione and Ron. Snape swept, like an overgrown bat, over to Malfoy and watched him.

Paige set up her cauldron. She looked hardly at the wood underneath and a little ball of flame appeared in her hand. She placed it on the wood. Then she looked at the instructions, and began to mix the potion. Half an hour into the lesson, her potion was issuing lavender gusts of fume and she was almost done. Harry's was pale blue and he was sweating. She gave him a push towards Ron and secretly added something. "Sorry Harry, I must of slipped." she said, blushing. Harry grinned and said. "Its ok, I'll just continue my potion."

Paige looked at hers which had to simmer for seven minutes. Hermione was finished and Ron's was like sludge. She approached him and said. "Ron, you better grab your next ingredient." Ron looked at the potion and hurried of to get hellabore syrup. She added another ingreident and the sludge became perfect potion. She looked at hers and put out the fire. Then Paige took a flask and ladled a sample for marking. She put the cork in the stopper and handed it to Snape. He glared at her, but looked at the Potion with sacasfication. Then, with Hermione, Ron and Harry, they left for lunch.

Paige was walking to the Great Hall when she remembered the sparrows. She excused herself and went rushing up. Harry looked after her and followled. Paige entered the Common Room and raced up to her dorm. She entered it to see ten hungry sparrows. "Hello, sorry I'm late, I had lessons. I hope you understand." Crown, the queen of the flock, chirped and Paige crumbled the bread rolls on the window sill in a little dish.

She summonded another one out of thin air and conjured water in it. "There you go." she said. "Paige?" said a voice at the dorm door. Paige turned and saw Harry watching her. "Hello Harry. I was coming. I forgot the sparrows." Harry smiled at the thought and approached the eating flock and Paige. "They are nice sparrows. Though they like pecking Ron awake." Paige laughed and Harry approached her a bit more. "Harry?" she said softly. "I really like you Paige." Harry looked into her fire like eyes and kissed her.

After seconds past, they broke apart. "Well." said Harry blushing beet red. 'We'd better go down. Ron and Hermione will wonder where we are at." Paige nodded and splashed her face with some water from the jug in the middle of the room. She followled Harry and they both headed down to lunch.


	5. Chapter Five: The Goblet Of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Five: The Goblet Of Fire**

The next night at dinner, Dumbledore stood. The hall fell silent and Dumbledore. "I'd like to annouce that this year Quidditch won't take place." The students groaned and Ron glared at Dumbledore. "This is due to an event that starts next week and will end only a month before the end of the school year. I'd like to say that this year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournment." Several people gasped and alot of others started talking loudly.

Dumbledore shushed them and continued. "But, also you should know that only fourth years and above shall be allowled to submit their name." Most of the younger years started objecting. One said. "Thats rubbish, you don't know what your doing." Paige listened to the voice and thought it sounded alot like her cousin, Gareth. He is a third year, while his little sister, Penny is a second year with Peter. Peter and Penny look alot like each other and right now were looking murderous. Paige looked at her other cousins, her oldest one, Raoul, also Head Boy, looked bored.

He is more of a studious type. Joren, her second oldest and Prue's lover, was sitting at Slytherin table. He is her only cousin in Slytherin. He looked bored and excited at the same time. Lalasa, her other female cousin, was looking excited. She is a Gryffindor Prefect with two boys and another girl. Anders was mumbling under his breath, as he sat with Ginny Weasley. Ginny and Anders liked each other and were going out. Penny, named after Paige's dead sister, looked bored now that a few seconds had past.

She looked at her cousin, Peter and smiled. She really looked identical to the dead Penny. Paige looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were talking. Dumbledore suddenly stood again and said. "Quiet!" Everyone hushed and Dumbledore threw open his hands. "Please welcome the lovely ladies and men of Beauxbatons Accamedy and their Headmistress Madam Maxine." The doors blew open and a group of girls and some boys in pale blue uniforms pranced out followled by a, what it looked like, half-giant.

Madam Maxine smiled and her students started to prance down the runway between Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Ron turned and looked at the girls as they past. Hermione looked bored and Harry just sat there. Paige saw him looking at a girl in Ravenclaw, an asian girl, by the name of Cho Chang. Paige looked back at the performance by Beauxbatons and Dumbledore stood again. "Our friends from the north, Please welcome the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang School and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." Several boys came down in a formation, followled by several girls.

Hermione looked at them, her face going red. Ron punched Harry and Paige in the arms and whispered. "Its Krum, Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker and best Seeker in the world." Paige looked at this surly faced teen and felt her face go red. Hermione smiled at Krum who looked at her. Paige thought _Krum likes Hermione_. Paige turned towards the front and everyone was watching Dumbledore at the top with a casket which glowed. Paige felt a great surge of power flow through her and mumbled to herself. "The Goblet of Fire. Oh no ... please no ..."

Last time she had seen the Goblet was at Yamani Mage School. She wasnt allowled to enter, but the Goblet had summonded the flame in her and several other students. But mainly in her. She had also almost blown the Goblet to Pieces, and when the champions were chosen at her old school, the Goblet would only let her ignite it. She shuddered and tryed to hide in the back of the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore opened the glowing casket and took out the silver Goblet shining with blueish flames.

The Goblet suddenly jerked a bit and flew out of Dumbledore's hand towards Paige. Not again she thought. It landed in her open palm and she glared at it. "I told you, not again Goblet." she whispered to it. She stood, holding the goblet which had put out its flames, and walked up. "Sorry, its kinda connected to me. I'll ignite it, Professor." She placed the Goblet on the casket with a glare and stared at it. It erupted in Silver and blue flames and poofed out a piece of parchment. She read it.

"Thanks, Protector of the Flame."

Paige folded the note up and returned to her seat. Protector of the Flame, what was that all about. She shook her head and Dumbledore stood. "Anyone wishing to play in the Triwizard, should best submit their name tomorrow or not be in at all." Everyone murmered and the hall was dismissed. Paige decieded to submit her name, but didnit think she'd be chosen. Each school would have a boy and a girl chosen from their school. Paige hoped but didn't expect to be chosen.

The next morning, alot of people were mulling in the hall. Paige, clutching a piece of parchment bearing the words, 'Paige Willows; Hogwarts'. She approached and crossed the age line. She felt the goblets power and submited her name. Everyone clapped and Paige, with relief, entered the hall. Prue and her other sisters, were sitting at Slytherin table, surrounded by heaps of other Slytherins, including Malfoy.

"Ohhh, Willows, gunna set us on fire?" they said, snickering and laughing. Paige glared at her sisters and sat down at Gryffindor table. "Grrrr, I really dispise them." she growled. Harry looked at her and grinned. Paige grabbed some toast and munched. As she was eating, her owl, Hoshi, flew down to her. "Hello Hoshi, whats this?" she said taking the package tied to her feet. Hoshi hooted, drunk some of Paige's orange juice and with a pat from Paige, flew off to have a sleep. Paige checked the package for a tag or a note and found one, hidden. She ripped it open and read.

Dear Paige,

DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE WITHIN OTHERS VIEW. Enclosed is a gift from Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Kennen, your mother. She has sent a parcel only for you. It has come from Midland, Canada and is worth alot, so don't misplace it.

Love from you mother and father,

Keladry and Cleon.

Paige picked up the parcel and rushed upstairs. It was rather small, in a box. Paige entered her dorm and sat down on her bed. Her sparrows crowded around and Paige opened the package. It contained a charm, to help control her magic. A thin golden chain with a Yamani goddess charm. Paige put it on and it suddenly glowed. She tucked it into her necklace and left the dorm.

Later that night, the champions would be chosen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Paige sat waiting. They had all put their names in. They waited and soon after the feast, the Goblet erupted with six names. Dumbledore took the parchment and read.

"The Durmstrang champions are Victor Krum and Elizabeth Jesslaw."

Krum and a girl with long blonde hair stood, they walked up and disappeared into the chamber behing the staff table.

"The Beauxbatons champions are Fredrick Beau and Fleur Delacour."

A boy and a girl stood, and walked up gracefully. They also disappeared into the chamber.

The Hogwarts champions are Harry Potter and Paige Willows."

Paige and Harry stood, Gryffindor house cheering, and walked forward to the chamber. They entered and were soon joined by Dumbledore and several other people. Judges. "The first task is a surprise, so we won't be telling you what it is. Its your job to figure that out. You shall only be armed with your wands." said Barty Crouch, a organiser and a judge. They all nodded and left the chamber for bed. Paige and Harry walked together, to Gryffindor house. They walked and arrived at the portrait. "Congratulations." said the Fat Lady.

They grinned at her and entered the Common Room. They were hit by a blast of sound. Everyone was celebrating that the Hogwarts Champions were Gryffindors. Paige and Harry were pulled into the room. They were given food, drink and everyone wanted to talk to them. Finally, Paige bellowed. "ENOUGH PLEASE!!" The noise stopped and Paige said. "Sorry, I needed your attention. Harry and I are tired, so we are going to bed now. Good Night." and with that, she grabbed Harry and pulled him upstairs to the dorms.

"Good Night Harry." said Paige, smiling. "Thanks for that. Good Night." Paige turned, but suddenly Harry grabbed her arm. "Harry?" she said. Harry fell to the ground, dragging Paige with her. He started twitching and his scar was red. Paige touched it.

"My Lord, I'm so sorry. My blunder ..." said the scared voice from before. Two men came into view, one of them bowing to the form of Voldemort in the chair.

"Get up Wormtail, your blunder is alright. You shall not be fed to Nagini." said Voldemort.

"My lord, thank you my lord." said the man named Wormtail. The other man bowed suddenly and showed his head. It was Joren. A girl came after him, Prue.

"My Lord, my lover shall help us." said Joren. Prue bowed deeply.

"My lord, I can help get the WildMage. She is my sister, I can trick her with my force of the second Gift that I have. I have the Gift of Flame, like the Protecter of the Flame, Paige Shinkohami Willows. She cannot control her Gift, I can wield it to my will, my lord." said Prue, bowing at her master's feet.

"Very well, you shall Prue. Good Luck, use your Gift wisely and bring me the WildMage." said Voldemort. Wormtail groaned and Voldemort turned to him.

"Yes Wormtail ..." said Voldemort.

"My lord, may I be of service? I want to kill this so called WildMage." said Wormtail.

"You shall not ... for this betrayel you shall feel my wrath ... Crucio!" said Voldemort.

Paige let go and Harry awoke. He turned over and went green. Paige grabbed her charm and placed it at his throat. "Help!! Someone!" she shouted. Harry threw up suddenly and Paige released her charm. Hermione and Ron with McGonagall came rushing to the boys dorm. "Harry's had a vision, I saw it." said Paige, tears streaming down her face. "It was Voldemort, he .." and thats where Paige faultered. Her vision suddenly went white and she too slumped over onto the cold hard ground.


	6. Chapter Six: Wand Weighing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Six: Wand Weighing**

Paige awoke in the hostipal wing. She looked next to her and saw Harry laying in the next bed. Harry ... was he ok? she wondered. Paige grunted with effort to sit up and saw her Aunt Thayet talking with Dumbledore. "When will she wake, Thayet?" asked Dumbledore. "Soon Albus, you best go wait in there while I write to her mother, Lady Knight Keladry, and her father, Sir Cleon of Kennen." said Thayet. Dumbledore smiled with amusement.

Paige closed her eyes and then opened them. "Hello Miss Willows." said Dumbledore. "Hello Sir." she said, her voice croaky. She grabbed a glass of water from her table and drained it. "Can you tell me Harry's vision, Paige." asked Dumbledore. Paige nodded and gulped.

"It starts in a room. Voldemort is there with a man and a boy, also with a girl. The man is Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. The boy is Joren Willows and the girl is Prue Willows. Voldemort is saying that Wormtail's blunder is alright, and he won't be fed to Nagini, his snake. Then Joren bows and Prue shows herself. Joren says that his lover will help Lord Voldemort. Prue tells Voldemort of a second Gift she has. She says since I cannot control the flame, she can wield it to her. Voldemort wishes her luck and Wormtail groans. Voldemort casts Crucio on Wormtail and thats when I let go." explained Paige.

Dumbledore looked at her. She was pale. "You look very pale, almost white. Are you sure your alright Miss Willows?" said Dumbledore. Paige gulped some more water and said. "This is how I look normally, you should feel scared when I get colour in my face." Thayet walked over and took the water. "No more Paige, your mother and father send their wishes." Paige groaned and asked. "Can I talk to Harry, even if he is asleep? And if so ... privately."

Thayet looks at the sleeping form of Harry. "Potter's in a coma, Paige. He won't wake or hear you. But you may do as you wish." Dumbledore smiled at Paige and they both left. Paige hopped out of the bed and leant on Harry's, placing her head next to his. Then she lyed down next to him and started to talk. "Harry, even if you can't hear me, I hope you wake up. I love you. I need you to wake up. You need to help me. Voldemort, Joren and Prue are after me Harry." Paige looked the sleeping boy and kissed him. She lyed back down and soon fell asleep.

Hours later, Thayet entered the curtianed cubicle. She saw Paige, sleeping next to Harry and saw that Harry was awake. "Potter, when did you wake?" Harry groaned and croaked. "Just a few minutes ago, Madam Willows." Thayet gave Harry a glass of water and he gulped it down. Paige stirred in her sleep and Harry looked at her sleeping face. She looked pretty when she slept. Harry thought off the urge to wake her and kiss her. He thought of the voice he had heard a few hours ago. It had been Paige's. She had said she loved him.

Suddenly, Paige awoke. "Oh, hey Harry." she said in a little voice. Thayet walked out and Paige sat up on the bed next to Harry. "I heard you before, Paige. I love you too." and with that Harry leaned up and kissed her. After seconds that felt like hours, they broke apart and Paige got up. "Are you feeling better Harry?" Harry grinned. "Yep." Suddenly, Ginny Weasley, came running in. "Hey Harry." said Ginny, blushing. "Hello Gin. What's up?" Ginny took a breath. "Dumbledore needs you. I think for photos for the Triwizard." Harry grumbled and got up. Then, hand in hand with Paige, they walked up together followling Ginny.

When they entered the room, they saw the four other champions, Krum, Elizabeth Jesslaw, Fleur and Fredrick Beau. Paige smiled at Fleur and Elizabeth and Dumbledore stood. "Finally all of our champions have arrived. Its just the Weighing of the Wands. Please take a seat champions and let us introduce you to our inspecter." The champions took their chosen seats and a man walked forward. He was dressed in a purple tailcoat and had a white goatee. "This is Mr Ollivander. He shall check that your wands are in full working condition." said Dumbledore. Mr Ollivander then spoke.

"Mr Krum, if you please." Krum stood and walked forward. He handed his wand to Ollivander and he said. "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring ... rather thicker that other wands ... quite rigid ... ten and a quarter inches ... Avis!" he said as a number of small twittering birds flew out of the end. Ollivander nodded and returned Krum's wand.

"Miss Jesslaw, you next." Elizabeth Jesslaw walked forward, and handed her wand to him. "Containing the single hair of a unicorn, twelve and a quarter inches ... ash ... springy ..." And with that he send a stream of smokey rings.

Then once Ollivander had handed Elizabeth her wand, he said. "Mr Beau." Fredrick stood and handed his wand. "Seven and a half inches ... Elder ... containing a snippet of Devil's Snare ... quite flexible ... Aguamenti!" A fountian of water shot out and disappeared as Ollivander said.

"Mademoiselle Delacour." Fleur swept over to him and handedhim her wand. "Hmmm ... nine and a half inches ... inflexivle ... rosewood ... contains a hair from the head of a Veela." he made a bunch of flowers burst out of her wand and said.

"Mr Potter." Harry stood, swayed a bit, and walked forward. He handed his wand to Ollivander, who said. "Ahhhh ... yes ... I remember this one ... made of holly, eleven inches long and containing a single feather from the tail of a phoenix." Ollivander then made a fountian of wine shoot out and finally it was Paige's turn.

"Miss Willows." Paige stood and handed her wand to Mr Ollivander. "This is a Yamani creation correct? Was it Sir Nealan of Queenscove who created this?" Paige shook her head. "Sir it was Numair, the great mage of Mindelan." Ollivander looked at it. "Yes, it has his mark ... made of willow ... eleven and a half inches long ... perfect condition ... used for Yamani and normal magic ... as well as the Gift ... containing a feather from a griffin." Ollivander twirled the wand and made Paige's glaive appear. It gave Paige a smile. She took her wand and glaive and vanished it. Then, seated back next to Harry, Dumbledore dismissed them.

But, the photographer and a reporter came out then. "Photos for the Daily Prophet, Dumbledore." Paige reconised the reporter as Rita Skeeter. She looked shocked. Rita Skeeter was the daughter of the only other WildMage in Mindelan. Daine of Tirrsmont. Rita was the illigment daughter of Daine. Rita's father was ... Cleon Willows. But, Rita hadn't taken the name of Willows as her last name. She had taken her step-father, Numair Skeeter and Daine's husbands name. Paige looked at Rita. Rita had Paige's almost white hair and fire like eyes.

Harry nudged her and whispered. "Is that Rita Cow related to you Paige?" Paige nodded and said. "She's my half sister. Her mother is the only other WIldMage and we have the same father." Paige walked over to Rita. "Excuse me, can I ask you something in private Rita?" Rita exused her self and they entered a little side room. "What is it, little girl?" "Rita, is your real father Cleon of Kennon?" Rita looked at Paige and said slowly. "Yes, but how do you know? Mama didn't tell you did she?" Paige shook her head and said.

"Cleon Willows is my father, and your my older half-sister." Rita looked at Paige. "Your that WildMage Mama was always talking about. When I was eight and you were four, she was always talking about your talent with her cats and dogs." Paige smiled. "The cats and dogs were always talking about you. They loved their Mistress Rita." Rita smiled and they exited the room together, talking. "Now for photos. Rita Skeeter come here." said the photographer.

"Jim, its not Rita Skeeter. Thats my step-father's name. My real name is Rita Buri Willows. I'm Paige's half sister. We have the same father, Sir Cleon Willows of Kennon." Some of the adults gasped and some started muttering. Paige smiled and went to join in the champions photographs. Then they had portaits and a large group photo with the judges and head's of the schools. Finally, an hour later, Paige and Harry left to Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Chapter Seven: The First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Seven: The First Task**

The first Triwizard task was slowly approaching and Paige wondered what they had to fight. Paige was sitting by the Black Lake, with Neville and Luna when Ron and Hermione arrived with a note for her. "Paige! Harry told us to give this to you." Paige stood, putting down her book and walked over to them. "A note? From Harry?" she pondered. Hermione nodded and gave her it. "Thanks Hermione. Cya later." Paige grabbed her cloak, pinning it on, and her bag. "Bye Neville, Luna." And with that she set off for the castle. On the way she stopped and leant on a tree near Hagrid's hut. The note read.

Dear Paige,

Can you meet me now behind Hagrid's Hut please. I need to show you something.

Love Harry

Paige finished reading and heard a voice. "Hi Paige." Paige spun around, wielding her glaive and saw nothing but air. "Harry?" she said. In a second he appeared out of thin air. Paige vanished her glaive and kissed him on the lips. "Harry Whats goin on?" Harry shushed her and pulled her under his Invisibilitly Cloak. Then, followling Hagrid, they entered the forest. They walked and walked. Paige suddenly heard a roar. "What was that?" she whispered. "Shuuuu." said Harry, hushing her with soft kiss. Paige blushed bright red and they saw.

They saw the fiery of the six dragons hidden in the forest. Paige gasped and Harry kissed her to hush her again. Paige returned the kiss. Then after they saw them, they both left. Together, they went up to Gryffindor Tower. "Harry, how are you gunna defeat your dragon?" "Play to my strengths. I'm best at flying, so if I use a summonding charm, I can get my broom and trick my dragon to get the egg Hagrid was talking about." said Harry. Paige thought about this and left the tower quickly. What were her strengths? She could talk to the dragon and ask for the egg. But, surely the dragon wouldnt give it to her. So if she transfigurered a rock into an egg, she could ask the dragon for a trade.

If it didn't work, she would use her gift of flame and scorch the dragon till she could get to the egg ... maybe. Paige walked and thought. She was almost at the top most tower when Harry came around a corner. She bumped into him. "Harry, oh I'm sorry." she said. Paige sat down near the ground of the tower. "Paige, are you ok?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I think so." And she swayed. Harry sat down and supported her. They looked out into the dark night. "Are you sure your ok?" Paige said. "Yes Harry, just a bit weak from starvation."

Harry reached into his pocket and produced a bread roll. "I had two and gave your sparrows one. Here, eat it." Paige ate slowly and then finished. She leant her shoulder on Harry and rested. "Harry, I love you alot." she looked up at his face, her head in his lap. His green eyes looked into her fire like ones. "I will love you always Paige." He kissed her long and slowly. Then, after that they both headed for bed ... and for the task tomorrow.

Paige woke up and instantly changed into her task robes. They were robes with the Gryffindor colours and Willows 06 written on the back. Krum had number 01, Elizabeth 02, Fredrick 03, Fleur 04and Harry 05. They were the order that their names were read from the Goblet. Paige tied her long hair back and went downstairs, to the cheers of Gryffindor House. She exited the Common Room and met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hello Paige." said Hermione. Then they headed down to breakfast.

Once Paige and Harry entered the Great Hall, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables erupted in cheers. The Slytherins had badges on that said. "Potter Stinks ... But the WildMage stinks more!" Paige snarled at the Slytherins, as they past the table. The Slytherins flashed their badges and Paige ripped out and grabbed the one on Prue. She threw it at the ground and it smashed. Harry whispered in her ear and they left. Hermione and Ron soon joined them, with a big stack of toast. Paige wrung her hands and they sat down at edge of the Black Lake. Ron and Hermione talked with Harry. Paige just stared out at the water.

"Paige, its time." said a voice in her ear, hours later. Harry stood and helped her up. She was shaking from head to foot. Harry led her to the arena tent and they entered. She looked around and asked for a glass of water. "Thanks Fleur." as Fleur gave her one. Fleur nodded and continued to pace the tent. Every now and then they would hear a roar and the crowd cheering. Then, Dumbledore and the other judges along with Rita Skeeter Willows and her photographer and a couple of Hogwarts Teachers.

Lady Alanna stood by Paiges side and pat her on the back. Paige had turned even palier than usual. Crouch shook a bag and said. "Mademoiselle Delacour, if you please." Fleur stuck her hand in the bag and withdrew the model of a Chinese Fireball. Then it was Harry's turn and he produced the Hebridean Black. After him was Krum who got the Swedish Short-Snout. Then it was Elizabeth's turn and she got the Welsh Green. After her it was Fredrick who got the Norwedian Ridgeback. Finally, Paige put her hand in and got the most dangerous dragon of all, the Hungarin Horntail. Paige looked at the model which spit a little flame at her. She controlled it with a glance. Little fires she could handle, but the big ones ... she shuddered at the thought.

Krum was first and he passed getting the egg. Then it was Elizabeth and she barely got hers, but still got it. Fredrick got his, but got badely burnt on the way and Fleur acceidently made the dragon squash half the real eggs. Then it was Harry's turn and all Paige could hear was the gasps and cheers as the crowd watched Harry defeat his dragon. Finally, shaking from head to foot, it was Paige's turn.

She entered the arena and didnt see the dragon. Then she saw the egg and walked towards it. Sensing a force she turned and summonded her glaive to defend her self from the Horntail's deadly spikes. She darted left and hid behind a rock. Then she ran out and with her wand at her throat shouted. "Flamious Dragonious." There she turned into a bright white dragon with fire like eyes. It was a Yamani spell that Daine the Wildmage taught her. She flew at the dragon, which spurted a beam of fire at her. She held out her dragon hands and controlled it, but soon she was going crazy. She threw the ball of fire at the Horntail who got scorched and fell with defeat. She transformed back and grabbed the egg. Weakly, she stood, then crumpled as the world went black.

"Paige? Wake up Paige." said a voice. Paige awoke, but felt groggy. She was holding the egg and was still in the arena. "Paige, you have to get your score." said the blurred form of Ron above her. She stood, shaking, and went with Ron, Hermione and Harry to the hostipal tent. She touched her charm neckalce and suddenly felt healed. "Its ok, im fine now. My necklace has a healing charm on it." she told Harry, Ron and Hermione. She put her egg down in the cubicle and went with Harry to get her score. There were five judges.

The scores for all were:

Harry Potter

8 10 4 9 9 40

Victor Krum

7 6 10 8 7 38

Fredrick Beau

5 5 5 5 6 26

Fleur Dealcour

7 2 5 6 9 29

Elizabeth Jesslaw

5 8 5 7 5 30

Paige Willows

8 10 7 9 10 46

(L-R: Madam Maxine, Bagman, Karkaroff, Crouch, Dumbledore)

Paige grinned. Dumbledore stood and annouced. "Last place goes to Fredrick Beau of Beauxbatons who was against the Norwedian Ridgeback. He recieved 26 points." Everyone clapped and Dumbledore continued. "Fifth place goes to Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons who was against the Chinese Fireball. She has recieved 29 points." The Beauxbatons people cheered. then Dumbledore continued. "Fourth place is awarded to Elizabeth Jesslaw of Durmstrang against the Welsh Green. She has recieved 30 points." The Durmstrang females cheered for their champion. "Third Place has been awarded to Victor Krum of Durmstrang against the Swedish Short-Snout.

He has recieved 38 points." His school cheered and clapped for their other champion. Dumbledore raised a hand and they fell silent. "Second Place was awarded to Harry Potter of Hogwarts School against the Hebridean Black. He has recieved 40 points." The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs erupted into a little cheer and fell silent when Dumbledore spoke once more. "And First Place has been awarded to Paige Willows of Hogwarts School against the Hungarian Horntail. She has recieved 46 points." Everyone except the Slytherins erupted into an enormus cheer. And with that the first task was over.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Eggcellent Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Eight: The Eggcellent Christmas**

Two months later, after the first task, and near Christmas, McGonagall summonded Harry and Paige to her office. They entered and sat. "Welcome Mr Potter and Miss Willows." she said. They grinned and took a Ginger Newt which she was offering. Paige nibbled in slow bites. "As you might not know, the next task is Fedruary 21st and you have to figure out your egg's clue. But, at Christmas, we have the Yule Ball. As champions, you have to open the ball with a waltz. Please make sure you find partners and if not, go together."

Paige looked at McGonagall. "Do we have to dance?" asked Harry, sounding horrer stricken. "Yes Potter. You have to. You are dismissed, both of you." she said. Paige looked at Harry and they left to find Ron and Hermione. They found them in Gryffindor Common Room, talking about the ball. "Hermione, who you going with?" asked Harry. Hermione blushed scarlet and mumbled. "With Ron." And she grabbed her belongings and ran upstairs. Ron was also scarlet. "At least you have a date, mate." said Harry. "Then who are you going with?" Harry looked at him and said. "I have someone in mind." Ron grinned and said. "It better not be Ginny or Cho." "Nah. I'm gunna ask her later." said Harry, reaching for his books and starting his homework.

Paige went up to her dorm and took her egg. Then, with her sparrows, she went down to the Black Lake. She had a hunch. She took off her cloak and robes till she was only wearing her school uniform. She tied back her hair and stuck the now opened, screeching egg into the water. Then, she stuck her head in after it. It erupted into song.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Paige pulled the egg shut and withdrew her head. She stowed the egg in her bag and put her robes back on. She cast a spell to produce hot air and dryed her wet hair. Then, fastening her cloak at her nexk, she left to research a way to get down the bottom of the lake.

Paige stood, facing the books, when she heard someone come up behind her. "Hello Paige." said Harry. She turned and grinned at him, seven books in her arms. "Woah ... what's with the books?" Paige went over to a table and explained. "I found out my egg's clue and am researching. I'd help you, but you know we're not allowed to help the other champions." Harry smiled and sat down next to her. "What about your normal work. You do every class and your extra training. How do you get through it all?" She smiled wearily and said. "Work hard."

Harry looked at her essay for Potions and then got out his work. Together, they studied until it was time for the library to close. Paige borrowed some books and returned the rest. Then, with some help from Harry, she packed up and they left to Gryffindor Tower. The Yule ball was next week and Paige still didn't have a date. Krum was going with Fleur and Fredrick was going with Elizabeth. Just Harry and Paige were left. Paige walked slowly, clutching her heavy bag when Harry stopped and asked. "Paige, do you ... want to go ... to the ... ball with me?"

Paige stopped and slowly turned to looked at the bright red Harry standing behind her. "Of course, I'd love to Harry." She put down her bag and hugged him. Harry grinned when they parted and grabbed Paige's bag. "Here, let me take it." Paige smiled and took her cloak and the egg from the bag. "Harry, have you solved your clue?" Harry shook his head and Paige decieded to give him a hint. "Well, if you want, try putting it in the water with you." Harry nodded and thanked her.

They were soon at Gryffindor Tower and they entered. "Hello Hermione." said Paige. Hermione was red in the face and looked flushed. Ron had gone running when they had entered. "Where's Ron?" asked Harry, putting Paige's bag on the tables. "He left pretty quickly." said Hermione, picking up her things. "Good Night." she said, leaving the common room for the girls dorm. Paige grinned at Harry and said. "You talk to Ron, I shall talk to Hermione. Good-Night Harry." she walked over and picked up her bag. Harry handed her her egg and kissed her. She blushed and walked up to the girls dorm. "Hermione, what's up?" said Paige entering the dorm.

Hermione blushed bright red and busied her self at her trunk. "Nothing ... nothing's going on." Paige walked over to her bed and threw her things on it. Then, she walked over to Hermione who was sitting on her bed. "Herm, something's up with Ron, isnt there. I mean, are you to hooking up?" Hermione blushed and Paige sat down on her bed. "Ummm ... yes ... but don't tell Harry. Ron want's to tell him." Hermione mumbled. Paige crossed her heart and said. "So, your going to the ball with him. Thats good. At least you have a date."

Hermione looked at Paige and asked. "Who are you going with, Paige?" Paige blushed scarlet and mumbled. "With Harry." Hermione grinned and said. "I knew it. All he talks about is you. Even before you knew each other, he was always talking about his penpal. He even hogged Ron's computer and I never got to do any research." Paige giggled and said. "Well, he told me that he loves me. He has even kissed me a couple of times." Hermione giggled and they both went to bed.

The next morning, Paige awoke to Hoshi pecking her face. "Geoffme.' she mumbled, sleep around her still. She sat up and Hoshi hooted doefully. "Hoshi, what's wrong?" Hoshi held out her leg. There was a scroll attached. Paige untied it. And read it. It said.

Dear Paige Willows,

Please reply to this message. I need you to meet me in the forbidden forest on Christmas night. This is urgent.

From a friend.

Hoshi didnt move and she hooted again. Paige looked at her wing, which was all bent. "Hoshi, your hurt!" she exclaimed. "Hermione, wake up. My owl's hurt." Hermione opened her eyes and looked over. "Hello Hoshi. Her wing, whats wrong?" said Hermione, sleepily. "I dunno, she just woke me up. I think she's been attacked." Paige got up and clipped on her cloak. "I'm going to find Hagrid. Cya later Herm." Hermione grumbled and turned over in her sleep.

With her owl on her shoulder, Paige walked out of the dorm into the Common Room. She saw someone sitting on the couch. "Hello?" she said, softly. Harry turned. "Hello Paige. What's up." Paige walked over, Hoshi hooting in pain and said. "Hoshi's been attacked. I'm going to find Hagrid. Wanna come with me?" Harry yawned and said. "Sure. I need to ask Hagrid something anyway." Harry got up, stretched and took Paige's hand. Together, they walked out of the Tower and down to the grounds. They talked every now and then.

"Harry, what were you doing in the Common Room?" asked Paige, as they neared Hagrid's hut. Harry looked down and answered. "I found out about Ron and Hermione. I had a fight with Ron and decieded to sleep in the Common Room." Paige looked at him. "Hermione told me about it. She said, they were going to tell you soon." she said. Harry grumbled and they walked up to Hagrid's door.

Paige knocked on the heavy oak door and a hairy head stuck out. "Hello Hagrid." said Paige, grinning. Hagrid withdrew his head and opened the door. They entered and sat. "Lo." said the grumbly voice of Hagrid. "Hagrid, can you have a look at Hoshi. She turned up this morning and her wings all bent and funny." Hagrid took Hoshi and said. "She's been 'ttacked. Don't worry, I'll fix 'er." Paige thanked Hagrid and left with Harry, forgetting the message she had recieved.

One Week later, it was Christmas morning. Paige awoke and looked at the end of her bed. "Woah." she had a huge pile of prezzies. She scrambled to the end and Hermione woke up. Paige's sparrow, Tamora liked Hermione. Tamora settled on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione grinned. "Tamora seems attached to me, doesn't she Paige." Paige grinned and started opening her presents.

When she finished she looked at her gifts. There was a new glaive from her mother and father, a bag of Dungbombs from Peter, a necklace from Harry with a diamond heart locket on it, a book on Yamani Gifts and controlling them from Hermione, a big box of toffee from Hagrid, some sweets from her aunt, uncle and cousins, a bottle of perfume from Ron, a broomstick from her sister, Rita, a bag of dragon dung from the triplets, which Paige threw out the window, a package from Mrs Weasley which had a assortment of pasties and a pale blue jumper with a dark blue 'P' on it and a book on the WildMage from her friends, Daine and Numair. Paige looked at these gifts and smiled. Then, she picked up the last one. It was a long thin brown package with red writing saying. 'Handle With Care.' Paige set this gift onto her bed and looked for a note. She found a note and read.

Dear Miss Willows,

I had this made for you. I hope you can take up Knight training. I would be happy for you to be my Squire. I hope you like your gift. It is just for you.

Lady Knight Alanna and your DADA teacher.

Paige tossed the note aside and carefully tore open the gift. It was a sword. It had an engraving that read. _"Kill or be killed."_ Paige picked it up and felt the sword's weight. It was perfect. She drew it up near her head and brought it down fast. "Wooooosh!" it went. "Wow. Thats nice Paige." said Hermione. "Who sent that?" Paige put the sword down on her bed and said. "Lady Alanna. She want's me to take up my Knight training. After Hogwarts, when I'm 17, I'll take up my course." Hermione smiled and said. "Look what Ron got me."

Paige walked over and looked at the ring. It read. "Me-2-U." Paige looked at it and said. "Lovely. He must love you Hermione. Harry got me a necklace with a diamond heart locket." Paige walked over to her bed and put it on. Then she showed Hermione. "Does it open?" she asked. Paige looked for the clasp and opened it. Inside was a picture of Harry and a picture of herself. "How cute." said Hermione.

Then, they both dressed, Hermione putting on her ring and went into the boys dorm. They entered to see harry talking with Ron. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat was on Ron's bed and Ron was absently stroking him. "Hello you two." said Hermione, Paige followling her. Hermione sat down next to Ron and gave Crookshanks a pat. He meowed happily. Ron grinned at Hermione who looked at his maroon jumper with a 'R'. "Nice jumper Ron, your Mum made it right." Ron nodded and said. "Did you get one? I asked Mum to send you both one."

Hermione nodded and as did Paige, who was now seated on Harry bed. Harry was still going through his gifts. "Hmm ... where is it ..." he murmered quietly. "Where's what, mate." said Ron as Harry ducked under into his presents. "Sirus's gift. I had it just now and I dropped it, when the girls came in." Paige looked down at the floor. "Is this it, Harry?" she asked, holding a small, bulky package. "Yes! Thanks, Paige." he said, grinning at her. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly and holding hands. Paige looked over Harry's shoulder at his present from Sirus Black, his godfather. He read a note and passed it to Paige to read. It said.

Harry -

I hope you like your gift. There is a knife which will undo any knot and unlock any lock and a mirror. If you say my name into the mirror, we can talk to each other with out writing. At the end of the 2nd task, I'll send you the other one and you can have it to use as you please. Your father and I used to use them when we were in seperate dentitions.

- Sirus

Paige put aside the note and looked over Harry's shoulder. He had just unwrapped the gifts. There was the knife and a mirror. Suddenly, the mirror swelled and they both saw two men looking right at them. "Hello Sirus." said Harry to the mirror. Ron and Hermione came over and squeezed into view of the mirror. "Hello Ron, Hermione. Harry, whos the other girl?"

Paige looked into the mirror and said. "I'm Paige Willows, I'm Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend." Sirus smiled at her and continued. "Do you like your gifts Harry?" he asked. Harry grinned and said. "There great. Now, I can talk to you in well person rather than the fire and letters." Paige watched as Harry told Sirus about the first task and what he had been up to. At least he didn't say about the kissing. Paige smiled and then Harry bid Sirus good bye and together, they headed down to brunch.

Later, that day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Paige were having a snow ball fight. There was two hours until the ball, and most girls were already getting ready. Hermione stopped and got hit with a snow ball from Ron. She laughed and tackled him. He tickled her back and they fell into the snow laughing. Neville was going to the ball with Luna and Ginny was going with Anders. Ginny and Luna also stopped playing and left with Hermione. Neville, Ron and Harry started pelting Paige with snow balls and she laughed. "Stop! Guys Please!"

She fell and the boys started tickling her. Neville left with Ron and Harry kept tickling Paige. She laughed. "Stop Harry! I'll pee on you!" Harry jumped off like a bullet and Paige stood. She brushed snow off and said. "Too bad, heres comes the hand of tickle." Harry laughed and ran into a bush. Paige followled and tickled him. "Paige!" he said. Paige crept deeper into the bush and was in the middle. It was like a cave. She sat down. "Harry?" Harry appeared and tackled her. He pushed her to the ground and tickled her. "Harry!" she giggled. "Stop!" Harry stopped and sat on her. Then, he kissed her. After almost a minute, they parted and Harry bolted out of the bush into the castle. Paige crept slowly out and sat at the base of it. She thought about Harry. Then, Paige stood, brushing the snow off herself and headed to her dorm to prepare herself for the Yule Ball.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Nine: The Yule Ball**

Paige stood, in front of the floor lenght mirror of her dorm and looked at her dress. It was her favourite colour, pale blue, with silver flecks through it. It was a haulter top dress which flowed out when she spun. She looked at the flower wrist band Harry had given her before. It was a blue rose. She pinned it onto her wrist and slipped on her pale blue shoes. She checked her hair. It was out, pinned at one side and a flower at the other. She brushed her hair once more and left the dorm with Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was wearing a pink frilly dress and her hair was done in a flowing style on her head. Ginny was wearing a bright red flame dress that was strapless and her red hair was pinned to one side. They left the dorm and walked down the stairs into the common room. Anders, Ron and Harry were chatting. Anders was wearing black dress robes with a bright red rose in the pocket. He walked to the girls first and took Ginny's hand, kissing it. Ginny blushed and winked at Hermione and Paige. Then, they left.

Ron was wearing new dress robes that his mother had made. He had a pink rose in his hand and gave it to Hermione, who was blushing. He took her hand and they left. Harry stood and looked up at Paige. He was wearing black dress robes with a blue rose in the pocket. He held out his hand and Paige took it. She walked close to him and he kissed her softly. "Beautiful ..." he murmered in her ear. Paige blushed and they headed to the Entrance Hall to join the others.

Paige and Harry entered the hall. They walked over to the others, who had been joined by Neville and Luna. Luna was wearing a long purple gown with her hair plaited. Neville was wearing new dress robes and was grinning at Luna. McGonagall suddenly appeared at their side and said to Harry and Paige. "Mr Potter, Miss Willows, you need to join the other champions. You all look lovely, excellent." She walked off and Harry and Paige bid the others bye and left to find Victor, Fleur, Fredrick and Elizabeth, the other champions.

Krum and Fleur were first in a group. Fleur was wearing a periwinkle blue dress and Krum was wearing a suit with a dead fox slung around his neck. Elizabeth and Fredrick were both wearing black, but Elizabeth's dress also had pink lining the black. They lined into two lines sorted like so. Krum and Fleur first, then Elizabeth and Fredrick followled lastly by Harry and Paige. Everyone had disappeared into the hall and they were waiting. Suddenly, the doors opened and they entered. They walked in and walked to the centre of the dance floor.

They stood, with their partners and the music started. A waltz. They all started and soon, the other students and teachers started dancing. When the song finished, Paige and Harry left. Harry didn't like dancing much and neither did Paige. They found Ron talking with Hermione. They both were just swaying with the music as they drank Butterbeer. Paige walked over. "Hi Hermione." Hermione nodded and grinned. "Ron, wanna go dance?" Ron grinned also and they left Paige and Harry alone. "Paige, want some Butterbeer?" Paige looked at Harry and said. "Sure, can I come with you?" Harry grinned and they left together to get something to drink.

A few minutes later, Paige stared up at the sky as she and Harry laid under a tree in the grounds. She reached to her side and took her Butterbeer. Taking a swig, she put the bottle down and looked over at Harry who was playing with his wand, making sparks appear everynow and then. It had been too hot when they returned to the Hall, and deceided to just stay outside. Paige looked right at Harry's face. He put his wand away and turned to look at her. "Paige, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

Paige took a swig of Butterbeer and answered. "Maybe, depends on who you love." Paige looked into Harry's bright green eyes, as Harry moved closer to her. "It's really cold, don't you think, Paige." he whispered. Paige drained her Butterbeer and snuggled close to Harry. Harry put his arm around her and looked deeply at her. "Harry ... do you love me?" Harry looked at Paige. "Yes, I do Paige." he murmered. "I loved you ever since we became pen pals, Harry." whispered Paige. Harry proped up onto his elbows and looked at Paige. She smiled softly, in a flirtatious way. Harry looked into her eyes, that were soft in the dim light, and he kissed her long and softly. Paige kissed back. Then, they cuddled together.

But, soon they heard a loud bang and lept to their feet. Paige whipped out her glaive which had instantly appeared and Harry took out his wand. They ran together towards the source of the noise. Paige looked up. The Great Hall was engulfed in flames. "Harry! A fire!" she screetched towards Harry. They ran up the castle steps and the doors flung open. Students and teachers alike came out, some screaming, some just running. Paige leant out and grabbed Lady Alanna. "Lady Knight, we have to help!" she said loudly to her. Alanna nodded and drew her sword. "Follow me Harry, Paige." she screetched over the screams. Harry and Paige took each others hand and ran after her.

They approached the entrance of the Hall. McGonagall came running out. "Albus is still in there. He's stuck! It's a powerful cursed fire!" and she ran out. Paige thought of Dumbledore. "We have to save him!" she shouted. Lady Alanna nodded and shouted to Paige. "Control the flames, WildMage. You have to make it disappear. You can do this." Paige nodded and ran into the flaming hall. She ran right into a burst of flame and some of the fire disappeared. She saw Harry and Alanna creep into the hall and focused her energy into the flames. She summonded her gift and felt the great surge of flame. She screamed. Then, with the power pushing down on her, she vanished the flames.

Then, with effort she sank to her knees, panting in great drawing breaths. The hall was a great black smokey mess. Paige stood, shaking hard and wandered around slowly. She saw something pale blue sticking out of a burnt table. She ran over and pushed it aside. There was her uncle Corri. "Uncle Corri, wake up." she said. His face was blackened and burnt. She picked up his form and dragged him out of the hall. Paige walked down the stone steps of the castle and put Corri's body on the stone cold path. Thayet was watching and she ran, shouting. "Corri! Move, my husband! Corri!" she sobbed.

Paige leant over his body. He was dead. She started crying. Suddenly, Lady Alanna and Harry appeared. "Dumbledore is dead." said Alanna in a grim voice. "He was in the centre of the flames and they engulfed him. The flames were cursed, to kill the headmaster." Harry walked slowly towards Paige and whispered in a choked voice. "Come, Paige. Come with me." Paige stood and gripped Harry's hand. But, as they started walking, Paige screamed and fought. Prue was forcing a force of magic upon her.

She screamed again and Harry shouted. "Prue, stop this!!" Paige fought and broke from Harry's grip. She ran, towards the lake. "Paige!" shouted Harry, running after her. Paige got to the lake and threw herself into it. She floated near the surface and fainted in the water, her hair flowing around her. Harry waded into the lake and pulled her to the bank. Harry started crying in a choked up strangled voice and Paige started mumbling. "Penny ... Penny fought the boy ... he tryed to make her ... he tryed to make her kill herself ... but I protected Penny ... Penny got taken by him ... Penny!" she screamed as she sank into Harry slack arms. But, as she fainted, she saw a figure emerge then fade from the forest. The note!


	10. Chapter Ten: Umbridge, The Horrible Hag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Ten: Umbridge, The Horrible Hag**

After the terrible Yule Ball, Professor McGonagall addressed the school one day at lunch. Paige sat, next to Harry of course and listened. "Attention Students! We shall be getting our new school Headmistress and deptuy Headmistress. I am your Deputy Headmistess." she said, pausing. Everyone clapped poiletly. Paige sniffed and Harry hugged her close. She was thinking about her Uncle Corri. Then McGonagall introduced the new Headmistress. "Please welcome Dolores Umbridge, our new Head." at this word, she spat out the rest. "Mistress. The Minister of Magic has appointed her."

Everyone looked around and saw a short lady in a pink cardigan on top of pale mauve robes. "Thank you Professor. I hope that by end of the year, we can all become good friends." she said, eyeing Paige and Harry. She sat down and Snape engaged her in convesation. Paige stood and said. "Let's go Harry." Harry nodded glumly and they left. As they left, McGonagall walked up with Lady Alanna and Umbridge. "Miss Willows, Mr Potter, Just remember the next task will be continuing and I hope you have figured out your clue." said McGonagall. Paige looked her in the eye. "Thank you Professor. We have figured out our clues. By our selves of course." Paige said, smiling at McGonagall.

Lady Alanna eyed Umbridge. Umbridge suddenly coughed. "Hem, hem." Paige turned to look her in the eye. "Yes Professor?" she said pioilently. Umbridge cleared her throat and said. "You look too young to be in the Triwizard. How old are you, Miss -" Paige looked at her and said. "Paige Willows, and I'm 14 and a half, Professor. As is Harry." she said. Lady Alanna suddenly coughed. "Dolores, shouldn't you let Miss Willows and Mr Potter leave now. I think they have a class now, with me." Umbridge turned on Alanna and said. "Your that Knight. How did you come to this school and what do you teach."

Alanna then said. "I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. A problem with you. Dumbledore appointed me. And now I'm late. Come, Miss Willows, Mr Potter." Alanna walked past Umbridge who said after her. "Professor Alanna, I shall be inspecting your class now." Paige who was walking off, rolled her eyes and with Harry and Alanna walked off to the DADA classroom. They took seats at the front and side and heard a cough. "Hem, hem." Lady Alanna stood and addressed the class. "Class, good afternoon, as you might have noticed, we have the pleasure of our new Headmistress to join us. Welcome Professor Umbridge." The class turned and saw Umbridge with a clipboard.

Then they turned back and Alanna said. "Please open your book at pg. 372. We are doing Inferi today. Now, what is Inferi?" Hermione's hand shot up, as usual, and so did Paige's. "Miss Willows?" said Alanna. Paige stood and said. "Inferi are dead corpses that have been reanimated. They were mainly used in the times of You-Know-Who." Sitting down, Paige noticed Malfoy talking to Umbridge. She glared at him and Umbridge stood. "Professor Alanna, I shall walk around the class and ask them questions. Continue your lesson."

Alanna looked at Umbridge and said. "Ok, now copy the notes on page 372 and onto 375. There shall only be quiet chat, no talking loud. Begin." Alanna walked over to Malfoy and watched him. Umbridge walked around, asking questions. She got to Paige and said. "Miss Willows, do you like Professor Alanna's classes?" Paige turned to look her in the eye and said. "Yes, Professor. They are excellent and very well planned." Harry glared at her. "Mr Potter, what is your Boggart Form?" asked Umbridge.

Harry looked at her and said clearly. "Lord Voldemort." Umbridge looked scandilised and said. "10 points from Gryffindor." Paige stood and said. "That isnt fair Professor. You asked him his worst fear which is Voldemort. What do you expect Harry to answer. What ... his worst fear is christmas lights. Now thats just stupid, Professor." Umbridge looked sternly at Paige and said. "One weeks denitition Willows." Paige glared at her and walked out of the class. Harry packed up her things and his and followed.

"Mr Potter, where do you think your going?" said Umbridge, as he got to the door. "To help a friend. Not, to be insulted Professor." And he stalked out of the class. He had an idea of where she had gone. Paige was in McGonagall's office, complaining about Umbridge. There was a knock at the door, and McGonagall said. "Enter." Paige turned and saw Harry enter with her bag and his. "Sorry for interupting Professor, but Paige forgot her bag and I didn't want to stay with a teacher who would insult me." he gave Paige her bag and sat down at the offered seat by McGonagall.

Paige sat and stared glumly out the window. "Professor, she gave me a weeks dentition. But, on Saturday the 2nd task is on, and she gave me dentition at 9:00 when it starts." said Paige. McGonagall smiled glumly and said. "You both may go ... but watch your selves around Dolores Umbridge."

The night before the second task, Paige headed for Umbridge's office. It was Dumbledore's old office and Paige was sad to enter it. She said the password. "Keladry" and entered. Umbridge was sitting at her desk. "Hello Miss Willows. You will be writing lines. Come sit at this table." Umbridge motioned at a small desk at the side of hers. There was a long piece of parchment. Paige sat down and leant into her bag for a quill. "Oh no, Miss Willows, you will be using a rather special quill of mine." she handed a black quill that had a rather sharp point. "Won't I need ink?" asked Paige. "Oh no, it has enough 'ink' in it already. You will write 'I will not tell lies.' Begin."

Paige put the quill to the parchment and wrote. "I will not tell lies." She felt a searing pain in her right arm. The words had just been cut into her wrist! And the so called 'ink' was her own blood. She looked up at Umbridge who was looking for weakness and wrote again. "I will not tell lies." Paige sat there for the next four hours, cutting her right hand open. Soon, the cut didnt instantly heal as it did. Perhaps from being cut and recut every second. At the beginning of the fifth hour Umbridge said. "Come here Willows." Paige stood, holding her right arm, which was now very weak and walked towards Umbridge.

The old hag ... she thought. Umbridge extended her arm and reached for Paiges. Paige didn't flinch when she touched the cut. "Good ... come back tommorrow. I think we can let the message set in a bit deeper." Paige tore her arm from Umbridges grip and grabbed her bag. She hurried out and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, her arm bleeding steadily. She raced for Gryffindor Tower. A few minutes later, she arrived and entered the dorm. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the lounge. "Paige!" said Harry, rushing over to her. She smiled weakly and hugged him with her left arm. Harry stood a step back and looked at her arm. "Your right arm ... its bleeding."

Paige quickly hid it in her blood drenced hankerchief. "Harry .. its nothing ... I'll be fine .. I just wrote lines for the hag." she said softly. She walked slowly over to the lounge and sat down. Harry sat next to her and Hermione conjoured a bowl of greenish liquid. "Its Murlap Essence. Rest your arm in it. It helps." She handed the bowl to Paige who gripped it with her left hand and put it onto the table next to her. She unwrapped her blood stained arm and put it into the bowl. She felt a pleasent sensation go up her arm and it healed a bit. At least it stopped bleeding.

Paige withdrew her arm and looked at the scars. She held her arm to show Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione gasped, Ron looked shocked and Harry said. "I will not tell lies. Umbridge is more twisted than Hagrid's beard. What lie have you told?" Paige wrapped her arm in the hankerchief, which Hermione had cleaned with a spell, and said. "She thinks that when I said about your fear, I was lying. But, I never lie, except to my sisters." Hermione took the bowl and vanished it. Then, packing up her things, Hermione and Ron left to bed.

But, Harry and Paige knew better. They were going to kiss. Harry leaned back onto the lounge and Paige buried into his chest for comfort. Harry gripped her shoulders and whispered. "I never want to part from you, Paige." Paige laid there, her head in Harry's chest and said in a scared voice. "Harry, I think Prue is trying to kill me before Voldemort needs me." Harry looked down at the head buried in his chest and gripped her shoulders into a hug. He hugged her till she stop sobbing and soon fell asleep. Harry then woke her up and helped her to her bed. Paige fell asleep, dreading the second task.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Second Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Second Task**

It was the dreaded morning of the second triwizard task and Paige was sitting on her window sill, rethinking about her way of getting to the merpeople in the lake. She was going to use a Yamani charm which enabled her to talk and breath like a merperson until she surfaced the lake. She was also going to enchant her feet and hands to be webbed to help her get down the lake faster.

The way back would be harder on her, with her 'thing she will miss most'. The only thing, besides Harry, would be her sister Penny. But, Penny was dead. Paige stood, and left the dorm. She entered the Common Room to cheers and went down to breakfast. When Paige took a piece of toast and was just finishing it, Alanna came over. "Paige, the task starts in 20 minutes. You better get down to the lake." Paige nodded, swallowed her toast and left at a sprint to the boats to the middle of the lake.

When she got to the raised platforms, Paige was ushered to the champion starting area. She took off her cloak and stowed her wand in the wand holder strapped to her leg. She walked up to the starting block where they would dive off and McGonagall did the introductions. Paige heard the sound of the cannon and dived into the water, saying the spells as she did. When she hit the water, her hands and feet were webbed and she could breath.

She put her wand into her wand holder and dived down into the black deep water. She swam and swam. She checked her water proof watch and saw that she had 45 minutes left. She dived super charged and swam into the city of the Merpeople. Every now and then, she'd see a merperson come out of a house and look at her. She looked at the center of the city and saw six floating people. She swam towards the centre and saw them.

There was five other people Paige didn't know. Paige saw the sixth person ... it was Penny! Her sister Penny, not her cousin Penny. Paige swam forward more. Then, as she approached the sleeping figures, she saw a badly transfixured shark swimming at her. It was Krum. He swam for the floating girl with bushy wet hair. Hermione! Krum did like her. He bit the rope and swam up. Paige looked at her sister and drew her wand. She said a spell, but as she was casting it, Fredrick, followled by Elizabeth swam into her, knocking her down.

They got their person and swam away. Paige's arm had started bleeding again. The one with the cuts. She swam up and cut Penny free. She grabbed her arm and looked at the two other hostages. There was Gabrielle Delacour and Ron Weasley. She drew her wand and pointed it at Gabrielle's rope. A merman speeded up to her and said. "Only One." Paige shook her head. "She's my friend to." Gabrielle was Penny's not Paige's friend. But, Paige had met her. Paige let Penny sink down and saw Harry swim up. "Harry!" she said, in a bubble. Harry looked at her and took out a knife. He cut Ron free and smiled at Paige. Paige smiled back and swam down to grab Penny.

She drew her wand and said. "Move, or I'll curse you." The merpeople scattered and Paige cut Gabrielle free. She grabbed their necks of their robes and started to swim up. It was hard and her arm was still bleeding. She swam and swam. Soon, her air was getting cut off. The spell had stopped working. She pushed Penny and Gabrielle up and started to sink. Grindylows suddenly surrounded her. She fought. They cut. She got a cut on the side of her face and her arm was now broken. She was sinking into the reeds and suddenly shouted a Yamani blasting spell. She flew forward with the spell, out of the water and slammed hard onto the champion's platform. She coughed and coughed. People surrounded her and she healed her cuts. She was sitting and Harry ran forward. He put his blanket over her shivering self and hugged her. She smiled. Soon, Bagman stood and said the results:

Harry Potter

5 7 5 8 5 30

Victor Krum

6 2 10 3 8 29

Fredrick Beau

4 8 4 9 3 28

Fleur Delacour

7 3 8 5 7 30

Elizabeth Jesslaw

7 8 4 8 9 36

Paige Willows

10 10 10 7 1 38

(LtoR: Madam Maxine, Bagman, Karkaroff, Crouch, Umbridge)

She'd come first again. Her total score was 84. She was coming first, then was Harry on 70, then Krum on 67 and Elizabeth on 66. Followed by Fleur on 59 and last but not least, Fredrick on 54. Paige got up, after hearing her score and with Harry's help, walked over to the boats back to the castle. Once back at the castle, the Champions were briefed on the next task saying that they would be informed three months before the task.

Then, all six of them were ordered to the hostipal wing for a check up. Paige waited in line. Krum, Fredrick and Elizabeth had been healed and it was Fleur Delacour's turn. She had been attacked by the Grindylows and didn't get to her hostage. She got healed by Thayet and it was Harry's turn. Paige stood watching her aunt heal her boyfriend's wounds. He had a minor scratch. Then it was Paige's turn. She sat on the bed in front of Thayet and Thayet went to heal her. As she approached Paige, she stopped. "Aunt, what's wrong?" asked Paige.

Thayet stammered and said. "You have the Healing Gift in you." Paige looked up at her Aunt and said. "The ... the Healing Gift? But ... no one can have three Gifts. Its not natural Aunt." Thayet stumbled back and said. "It is in you. You have it from your sisters, from the Charmed Ones." The Charmed sisters were three triplets who were famous Healers. The triplets were named after Piper, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. There was a fourth, but only three sisters could be Charmed at once. The fourth was Paige Cooper, the Charmed Sister's long lost sister.

After the oldest sister had died, Prue, Paige Cooper had replaced her. After 100 years they had died and no one else, except Prue, Piper, Phoebe and now Paige Willows had gotten their Gift. Thayet also had their Gift, but her's was in school healing, not Charmed Healing. Paige looked at her Aunt and thought about the purple flames from her dream two nights before. That was her power. She held out her arm which had the cuts from Umbridge and concentrated. She thought of the power and a burst of raw purple magic appeared as a ball of purple flame. She held it to her injuries and they healed. Then it disappeared and Paige stood. As good as new.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Hag Of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Hag of Hogwarts**

Paige lay sleeping in her dorm. She had been sleeping all day. It was Sunday, and she had a dentition with Umbridge today. It was her last one. She had agreed to do it today instead of yesterday because of the task. She tossed in bed. She was having a bad dream. Harry entered the dorm to see Paige turning and tossing, mumbling in her sleep. Her Yamani Goddess necklace was glowing and Harry touched it. He burst into her dream.

"My child, you are doing well with your gift." said a voice familar to Paige.

"Yes, Goddess. I can control it now." said Paige.

"Come into the light, my daughter." said the voice.

Paige walked into the light, covered by a pure white cloak. She withdrew the cloak and Harry looked shocked at her appearance. Her face was covered in scars and her hair matted with blood. She blinked from one eye, the other one being a bloody mess. She bowed and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you must help me. Prue ... she attacked me. But, I killed her." said Paige, in a scared voice.

Harry blinked and looked at the bloody mess of his girlfriend. "Paige, how can I?" he said.

Paige looked down at a body at her feet. "Penny ... Prue killed her ... again. Harry, please!" she said, her voice raising.

"I don't know how ... Paige." said Harry, as he was slipping away from her.

"Just try, just try ... Harry, please! Just try!" she screamed, racing after him as she faded away.

Harry let go of the necklace and stood looking over Paige. She was screaming. "Harry!" she screamed. Harry came to his senses and shook her awake. She woke, covered in sweat. "Harry ... what ..." she mumbled. Harry sat next to her and she buried her head into his chest. "Oh, Harry. I'm scared ... scared for Penny ... Penny isnt dead. My little sister is not dead like we thought." she said, tears flowing from her eyes.

Harry hugged her as she buried into his chest. "It's ok, Paige. Nothing's going to hurt Penny ... I promise." Paige gripped him, scared that she'd lose him too. Harry hugged her and slowly brought her face to meet his. He looked into her eyes, wet with silver tears. He whiped the tears away and kissed her long and softly. Paige broke the kiss after a few seconds and got up. "I m-might get dressed." she sniffed. Harry went to stand and Paige said. "You can s-stay if you want, Harry." Harry sat back down and rested against the pillow.

Paige stood and went to her trunk, pulling out a soft blue skirt and matching top with a white cloak. She undressed and Harry poiletly looked away. She put on her clothes and attached her cloak with her Yamani charm at the throat. She put on some soft white shoes and brushed her white shining hair. She pinned it back at the sides and sat back down with Harry, who was wearing jeans and a dull red top with a snitch designed on it. The snitch moved around the top and it looked cool. Paige sat down and Harry put his arm around her. "Let's go down near the fire, it might be warmer." Paige sniffed, whiped her nose, checked her bandage on her arm with the scars from the hag and left with Harry, holding his hand.

Hermione and Ron were sitting near the fire. Hermione was resting against Ron's feet and he was playing with her hair. Hermione sat, patting Crookshanks and talking quietly to Ron. Harry sat down on the couch and paige joined him, resting on him. Ron looked over at Harry and Paige who were talking very quietly. So quietly, he couldnt hear them. Ron relaxed and pulled Hermione onto his seat.

Hermione smiled nicely and Ron gave her a little kiss. She blushed bright red and Ron pulled her away out of the common room. Paige looked at Harry. "Harry, I think Ron likes me, and is jealous of you. I mean, he thinks you get all the girls and he only gets the nerds, not that Hermione's a nerd, well she is, but not like other nerds." said Paige, blushing. She cuddled her head onto Harry's chest. "Harry, what if Ron dumps Hermione because he is jealous of you ... and me?" she asked, her voice muffled. Harry sat back in thought.

That night, Paige headed, alone, to Umbridge's office. She entered, unwrapping her bandage and stowing it in her pocket, walked forward into the office. Umbridge wasn't there, but a note in pink was on the desk which lay the quill. It read.

Miss Willows-

If you don't do your dentition, I shall know. I have a spy onto you right now, so start your work NOW!

Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge

Hogwarts Headmistress

Paige crumpled this note and sat down at the desk. She reached for the quill, her scarred, red arm shining in the silvery light. She put the quill to the parchment and wrote. The words were instantly cut into her arm and the bleeding afresh. Paige kept at it, for six hours. She kept cutting her arm open and soon she was weak. She got up, shaking, after eight hours and wrote a note for Umbridge. She then wrapped her arm up and left the office. She was walking back to Gryffindor Tower when she suddenly slumped to the floor, in a dead faint.

Harry was worried when Paige didn't return after five hours. He deceided to look for her. He was walking towards Umbridges office when he saw a dark figure on the floor, in the dark shadowed hall. He ran up and saw it was Paige. She was as white as a ghost and Harry checked for a pulse. He felt one, very faint, and heaved her body onto his shoulders. He ran, Paige's feet hitting the ground and arrived at the hostipal wing.

He ran in and yelled. "Madam Thayet! Help!" He ran to a bed and heaved Paige's limp, cold body onto it. "Thayet!" he yelled. Thayet came running. She ran up to the bed and seeing her neice limp and white she pushed Harry roughly aside and cast a healing spell. "Potter, get her parents. Use my fire. Hurry! She might die." Harry ran off and raced into Thayet's office. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and scattered it into the grate. Emerald flames rose and he stepped in, shouting. "Moonside." Paige had told her alot about her home, which was called 'Moonside.'

Harry span and span, the spinning making him feel sick. He held out his hands and came to a stop, crashing out of the grate of the Willows Home. He looked up, brushing off his glasses and met the shocked faces of Kel and Cleon Willows. "You ... your Harry Potter ... what's wrong, Potter?" asked Cleon. Harry coughed and said. "Paige might die. She is in the hostipal wing. Hurry, follow me please Mr and Mrs Willows. I'm Paige's friend. I found her almost dead." Kel and Cleon looked at each other and followed Harry into the fire place.

Harry stepped out of the grate, with Cleon and Kel. They ran, out into the hostipal wing and met Thayet. She looked worried and said. "She's asleep, but I need a Blood Replenishing potion. Can any of you make one?" Cleon nodded, he was an excellent potioneer. He stepped aside and went to make the potion. Kel was looking frantic with worry and Thayet lead Harry and Kel towards Paige's sleeping form. Kel uttered a sob and went to look at her daughter. Harry looked at her. "Her arm." said Thayet softly.

Harry looked at his girlfriend's Aunt and said one hateful word. "Umbridge." Thayet looked blank and Harry explained about Paige's dentitions. Thayet looked angry by the end of it and said. "That's like murder. Paige lost so much blood from that. Umbridge almost had her dead. I'm telling my brother about this." Harry looked at her. "Your brother -" he said. Thayet nodded. "My maidian name was Thayet Carmelita Fudge. Cornelius Fudge is my little brother. He said he'd sack Umbridge if she did something like this." Thayet looked at her neice and said. "Let Lady Keladry see her daughter. Later you may visit her. Oh and Harry, you can sleep in the hostipal wing if you like." Harry nodded his thanks and went to go to sleep.

The next few hours, Paige slept. Kel held her hand and hoped she would wake and Cleon made the potion. After a few hours, Paige awoke. She looked around. Her whole body ached and she noticed her sleeping mother holding her scarred hand. She pushed herself up and saw the curtian around her bed ripple. She said softly. "Who's there?" Harry appeared. He took one look at Paige and walked over. He leant over and whispered. "I'm glad your here." He then kissed her softly on her dry, cracked lips and left.

Thayet then entered carrying the potion her father had made. "Aha, Paige, your awake. Good. You need to take this, then your father will come in." Paige nodded, her throat scratching, and took the goblet of potion. She drained it in one gulp and fell back onto the soft pillows. Her father, Cleon then entered. "My baby girl ... your alive ..." he said, his face stained with tears. He walked over and hugged his youngest daughter that he knew. Paige groaned and said. "Daddy, Penny is alive ... she didn't die." Cleon looked at his daughter and said. "Where is she?" Paige thought back and said. "I don't know ... but she's not dead, Daddy." Cleon woke his wife and Kel hugged Paige. "My baby. My good little girl."

"Mummy, your suffocating me." Kel let go and grinned. Paige sat up higher and groaned because her bones ached. "Mummy, Daddy, Umbridge tryed to kill me. She made me cut open my wrist every night with a quill she owns." Kel looked at Cleon who was storming. "That woman! I'll get her for this." said Cleon, looking thunderous. Kel looked at her husband. "Cleon, she's my step-sister. The daughter of my father's second wife. You can't kill her. She's the only one left in my family, even if she isnt related by blood to me. My brother is missing and my father, mother and step-mother are dead. Please." said Kel quietly. Paige looked up at her mother. "Umbridge is your step-sister! That hag tryed to kill your daughter and you don't let Daddy do something about it." Paige looked away at her Aunt Thayet who had entered with Harry walked over and hugged her. He grinned when he let go and Thayet said. "Umbridge is going to get sacked for this."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Very Long Title

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Third Head of Hogwarts and the Twins of Sight**

Paige was out of hostipal in five days. She was eating breakfast with Harry when they heard a screetching voice from the Entrance Hall. There stood a woman with chestnut hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing simple white robes and talking calmly to Umbridge who stood in the centre of the hall with her belongings. "No, I can't be sacked." stammered Umbridge. "Well, My father's will was found last week and I was instantly appointed yesterday by the Minister. I am Rosa Isabella Alexandra Dumbledore and my father, Albus Percival Winfred Brian Dumbledore asked in his will for me to replace him. And after you almost killed Miss Paige Willows, the Minister did just that. Now remove yourself please, so we may get on with our lives."

Umbridge screamed and pointed at Paige. "You ... you did this to me." She ran at Paige and grabbed her. She shook her hard and threw her into the wall. Paige, sensing this, jumped up fast before she hit and drew her wand like lightning. "If you ever touch me again, Dolores, I'll tell your sister, my mother, to make sure Father destroys you." Umbridge looked at her. "You are Keladry's child. You are my step-sister's daughter, my niece." Paige stood and said. "Yes, Aunt Dolores, and you better not touch me ever. Now please leave and find yourself another job, like keeping your bloody quill to yourself."

Paige stood close to Umbridge who suddenly whipped the quill out and plunged it into Paige's bangaged arm. Paige bit down on her lip with pain, making it crack and bleed. She screamed and kicked Umbridge. The quill scraped down her arm, leaving a long cut. Paige ripped out the quill and snapped it. Then, she summonded her Healing Gift. Raw magic surrounded her, in the form of purple flames. She engulfed it and the cut was healed. Umbridge had hit the Gryffindor hour glass, from which rubies were flying. She dragged Umbridge's trunks out and kicked them down the castle steps. Then, she stumbled back in and fell down onto the cold hard ground.

"Ow!" she said, biting down on her lip again. Tasting blood, she got up, shaking and healed her lip. Her sisters were looking at her with a look. They were amazed at her. Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed past their new Headmistress and went to help Paige into the Great Hall. She needed to eat something for energy. Ron picked up Paige's wand and Hermione and Harry brought her to Gryffindor table. She sat down, shaking and took some toast. Her bandage had disappeared when she healed her arm and now only the words. "I will not tell lies." remained.

She ate and soon had gathered enough strength to go to her class. She was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione when Paige's 'favourite' Slytherin came along. "WildMage ... damm bitch ... you like to hurt teachers don't you?" Paige shook Harry and Hermione's arms from hers and stood, shaking. "Ron, my wand. Malfoy, if you want, we will duel fair and square right now. Who's your second?" Malfoy looked at his friends and said. "Prue, your my second." Prue stepped forward and her sisters pushed forward to watch. Prue snickered at Paige.

Paige looked at her friends. "I have no second." Suddenly a voice piped up. "Yes you do, sister." Penny Willows walked forward. Prue looked at her baby sister. "Penny, your dead. Master killed you ages ago." Paige took this infomation and said. "Is your Master, perhaps Lord Voldemort, sister?" Prue glared at her younger sister. "Your dead, WildMage. YOU ARE NOTHING!" she said, ending in a scream. Paige drew her wand and shouted. "Levicorpus!" Prue got slung up in the air by her ankle. Suddenly, Prue shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Paige barely had time to duck when Harry jumped in front of her and reflected the curse towards the Slytherin hour glass.

Emeralds spilled out and showered the floor. "Harry, how did you do that?" asked Paige. "With a sacrifice my mother made. Love, Paige." Harry glared at Prue and Malfoy and said quietly. "They are Death Eaters." Paige looked at them and they all suddenly vanished in black smoke. Harry looked around. "They are gone. Voldemort saved them." Paige shuddered and suddenly Rosa Dumbledore was seen walking towards them. "Potter, Willows, Willows, Weasley, Granger, my office. NOW!" she said, with Dumbledore's patience. Together, they trooped to Rosa's office and waited. They didn't know the new password. Rosa walked up and said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dumbledore." The office opened up and they all entered.

Rosa walked behind her father's desk and said. "So ..." Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Paige and her sister. "Malfoy wanted to duel, he tryed to kill me and Harry saved me with his mother's sacrifice." She stopped. "What's that noise?" she asked quietly. Rosa stood, looking surprised. "She's not meant to wake up yet." Paige and the others took a seat as Rosa went into a room off the library. The noise was of a crying baby. "Rachie, stop." they heard. The baby kept crying and Rosa came back into the office carrying a pink bundle. "Sorry, just my daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Dumbledore. She's crying because of her Yamani gift." she said, saying the last sentence quietly.

Paige stood. "Yamani Gift, Professor. I might be able to detect it, as I have three Gifts and that makes me pretty powerful. But, who is her father, Professor?" Rosa sat and mumbled one name Paige knew. "Sir Nealan of Queenscove." Paige stood and took Rachel in her arms. Rachel stopped crying and Paige summonded a small Yamani baby table. She placed Rachel on it and took out a purple crystal. She swung it above Rachel who followled it with her eyes. Her daddy's eyes. Sir Nealan was like an Uncle to Paige and she'd seen those eyes alot growing up.

They shined with white flowing power. Paige vanished the crystal and held her hands above Rachel. She muttered a Yamani Goddess spell asking the Goddess to bless this baby with its power. It's Daddy's power. Rachel had magic so rare. Paige stopped. "She hasn't got just a Gift, she has power as great as the power of the Ordeal." she murmered. "Great Power, in the hands of an angel." she said. She handed Rachel to her mother and summonded a Goddess Charm to protect her from evil. She put this necklace onto Rachel who played with the little red crystal. She vanished the Yamani table and sat down. Rosa put the now sleeping Rachel into a crib next to her desk and addressed the students. "You each receive 10 points because Malfoy is an ugly git." They grinned and filed out.

At dinner that night, the new Professor Dumbledore stood. She was wearing pale blue robes which shone in the flickering candle light. She then said. "Hello Students, teachers and ghosts. I am Rosa Isabella Alexandra Dumbledore, your new Headmistress. I'm sorry that you had to suffer with Umbridge. I didn't get to London till late last week. I hope we can get along and have fun with the rest of the Triwizard to look forward to. Now, Tuck In and enjoy yourselves." said the Professor, sitting down and engaging into convestation with McGonagall. The food appeared and they indeed tucked in. After the feast, full to the brim, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Paige headed to bed.

They were walking when Paige thought she heard something. "What was that?" she muttered, looking around. Harry looked at her. "I heard it to, Ron, Hermione?" They hadnt and left. Paige turned, breaking into run, into the secret corridor. She stopped suddenly and Harry whispered. "It's gone." Paige shook her head and said. "I just heard it again, its coming from the room on the left." They entered the room to see a girl's bedroom. There was a young girl dressed in black school robes, singing softly on a rug in front of a flickering fire. Paige took a step and felt something in this girl. "I know your there, Paige Willows and Harry Potter. Why did you seek me?" she asked in a soft voice.

Paige looked at the back of this girl. She had white shining hair, which shimmered in the fire. "I heard something. I wondered." The girl stood, drawing her robes around her and turned. Paige looked into the soft blue eyes so like the Dumbledores. The girl then walked to another room, beckoning them with a lone finger. They entered and saw another girl, identical to the first. "We are Lara and Lulu. We are the girls with the gift of Sight. We can see everything, the past, future and present." they said. The first girl stood forward. "I am Lara. My sister here is Lulu, in case you couldnt tell us apart. Why do you seek us, Protector of the Flame and Boy Who Lived?" said Lara. Paige stammered and said. "I didn't seek you, I just heard your singing, Lara. But, why am I the Protector of the Flame?"

Lulu looked at her through her soft blue eyes. "You were chosen by the Goddess to save us from her. The Black Flamesmaster, Prue Willows, your sister." said Lulu. Lara strode to stand by her sister. Their robes had a symbol. Paige looked closely. "That symbol is my father's family's family crest. My family possess's it and so does my late uncle's family. What is your last name?" The twins looked at each other. Then, together they said. "Our mother is Paige Annamarie Willows, your Aunt. Our father is Fredrick Brian Dumbledore. Our mother gave us these robes. Our father is in Azkaban, he is accused of being a Death Eater. Grandfather Dumbledore hid us here, from Voldemort and our brother, Zatch Benjamin Dumbledore." ended Lara.

Paige then said. "I've heard of Zatch, he is known as Zatch Bell. He is on a mission to find Penny, my sister." Harry looked from the twins to their cousin, Paige and said. "Why do you then call your cousin, Paige, the Protector of the Flame?" Lulu looked at her sister. "Lara had a prophecy. She fortold that a girl with fire-like eyes and white shining hair would cast down the Black Flamesmaster and become the Protector of the Flame. That girl is and will always be a Paige with flaming eyes and streaming white hair. But one day that girl would change.

She would find out the truth, and everything, even her appearence, will be different." said Lulu. Suddenly, everything went black and Paige felt herself being grabbed. She heard Harry try to shout, but something was shoved into his mouth. Paige made a humming noise and felt a blast of magic fly over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream and got a drop of magical potion dropped into her mouth. She slumped to the floor, under a stunning spell. The last thing she saw was her sister, Prue smiling over her as her eyes closed and she was stunned cold.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Duel**

Paige woke in a dim lit room. She was inside a cage. She felt its magic and saw a tuft of scruffy black hair near her feet. She thought. "Harry!" She wriggled over, struggling with her bonds and saw that Harry's eyes looked blank and dead. She shook him to find his body cold. She put her finger to his lips and brought it to her nose. She sniffed. The Draught of Living Death. She felt for a pulse and felt one, faint but there. She struggled with her magical chains and sat up. The smell hit her first. "Urgh." she muttered to herself.

She wriggled over to the door of their cage and thread her hands to the front of her body. She felt the lock and felt a urge of dark magic wash over her like freezing water. Paige shook this feeling off and reached for the food placed for her. She touched her magical dection charm on her throat and it detected a stunning potion. She kicked the food aside and it splattered over the guard outside of the cage. She looked over at Harry and saw two more cloaked figures. Lulu and Lara. She wriggled over and felt their cold stiff bodies. She turned them over and smelt for the potion. Yep, they had it to.

She leant on Harry's cold body and sent a magical message by her charm to Rachel's charm. It was bound to reach Rosa. Paige looked around. There was a dim light near the guard. A candle with a single breath of flame. Paige wriggled over near the guard and focused her magic. She couldnt use unlocking spells or awakening spells. She used her magic to get the antidote for the Draught. She used her magic to get it in the cage. The guard stirred. She wriggled over to Harry and poured one drop into his open drooling mouth.

He awoke and Paige clasped her hand over Harry's mouth and whispered. "Don't yell, Harry. We are stuck. Can you help me with the others." Harry nodded and Paige released his mouth. He sat up, reeling from the stink and wriggled over to the twins. Paige wriggled a little and poured a drop into Lara's mouth. She awoke and Harry put his hand over her mouth. He whispered instructions while Paige did the same to Lulu. Once they were all awake, Paige tryed to prie the shackles open. They then heard someone. Someone was coming.

Lulu and Lara took postions near the guard and Harry 'pretended' to slump near where the food bowls had been. Paige slumped back on the cage door and brushed her hair over one eye so she could see with out closing it. Two people entered the dim room. They grunted at the guard who nodded and stood, stretching. Paige then took control of the flame, spilling the candle over the guard's pants, which caught alight from the food splashed over him. He shouted and ran into the two people. One caught alight and the other vanished the flames. "Idiot." said the person who had gotten rid of the flames.

"Are they all asleep?" she and it was a she said. The guard then moaned. "Yes, Prue. They are under the Draught of Living Death. Except that one, the one with fire eyes. She is under a stunning potion our Master made especially. Oh and the boy I think is under the stunning one the Dark Lord made." he said, using his wand to pour cold water over his pants. Prue looked over at the 'slumping' captives. "Joren, bring them ... to the Room." said Prue in a sickly nice voice. Joren kissed her and she left. The guard produced more candles and the room lit up.

Joren opened the cage and grabbed Paige by the neck of her robes. She suddenly opened her eyes. "Hello Cousin." she said, kicking him into a faint. The guard leapt up and Harry ploughed into him hard. Then, Lulu and Lara took the guard and Joren as well as all their own wands, stunned them and threw them into the cage. Paige took her wand from Lara and locked it with a Yamani charm as well as Colloportus, the locking spell. Then, they ran up into their prison. They went through a door, into a brightly lit room. There was no one there.

But, they heard a swish. Paige pulled herself behind a suit of armour and pulled Harry, Lara and Lulu after her. They hid there as a person walked past them. It was a Death Eater. Paige murmered. "We must be in the Black Castle." The others murmered in agreement and the Death Eater disappeared. They ran up the corridor and entered a room. It was as large as a church, and was empty. Paige got a feeling they wearn't as alone as they thought. "Wands Out, guys." They all drew their wands in a simple swishing movement and Paige placed a Dissalusent Charm on them all. They were blended into the wall. Suddenly, they heard voices and ducked behind four pillars.

Swards of Death Eaters suddenly entered and filled up the room. Paige looked around. They were all removing their hoods and she made a mental note of them all. She saw Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Malfoy's older sister, Sarah. She saw Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Regulas Black and many others that she knew. She even saw Dolores Umbridge, with her pink cardigan peeking out of the top of her black robes. They all looked up at the stage where their Master, Lord Voldemort was now standing. Paige and Harry turned at exactly the same moment and saw their foe.

Then the large doors slammed and Prue entered. "Master, they have disappeared." she shrieked. She was dragging the guard and Joren after her. "They are stunned, Master. And the prisoners have disappeared." Voldemort suddenly looked directly at Paige and she felt something cold go over her. She ducked down and leaned close to the ground, pulling Harry and the twin with her. "Never mind, Prue. I know directly where they are." said Voldemort in a snake like voice. He whispered in Prue's ear and Prue said. "Sarah Malfoy, follow." Sarah got up, her eyes shining with hate and followled Prue.

They were getting closer. Harry suddenly slowed his wand in his socks and the twins hid theirs. Paige shrank hers and tucked it inside her left ear. She summonded her glaive and shrunk it into her right sock. Then Prue was staring right at them. Sarah grabbed Harry and Prue grabbed Paige. The twins were grabbed by two other Death Eaters. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Prue dragged Paige up by her arm and threw her onto the stage at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort looked right into her eyes and she felt Legimens. She built up her mind wall and focused on destroying him.

Harry was suddenly thrown down next to her and the twins struggled as they were held by Snape and Malfoy Snr. Voldemort held up his hands for silence and said. "Potter ... we meet again. And I see, the WildMage." Harry spat at his feet and snarled. "Yes, Voldemort, we meet again. Though, I hope this time I may destroy you." Voldemort drew his wand and flicked it. Harry was suddenly levitated as though someone had a hand clenched into his neck. He choked and spluttered. Paige couldnt stand it. She drew her wand and thought of a Yamani Charm.

Harry suddenly fell and Voldemort's hands were burnt red. He glanced at Paige. She had hidden her wand fast. Voldemort snarled and flung Harry away. He hit the wall behind them all and slumped there. Paige stood, defiantly. She looked Voldemort in the eye and he said. "WildMage, we duel. Now." Paige didn't answer, she only took her position. She stood, clenching her wand. Voldemort took up his position and bowed. "WildMage, bow." He flicked his wand and Paige felt a hand go over her spine. She built up a Yamani spell and stood up, breaking the hand. "I will not bow to a snake, Tom." she said, glaring at him. Voldemort glared back and said. "Fine, on three." Sarah walked forward and counted down.

Once she hit three, Paige jumped and a spell went shooting out of her wand. She could do spells by thinking them. She hit the ground, which cracked. Then, she thought of a stunning spell, built up her shield in a second around herself, Harry and the twins and span fast, stunning everyone in the hall except Voldemort, who was firing killing curses at her, which only reflected and hit some of the Death Eaters. One of them hit Snape, who cowered and fell and one hit Lucius Malfoy. The twins broke from their dead grasp and aimed spells at Voldemort who deflected them.

Paige them turned to face her foe. Harry suddenly shot to her side. The twins had disappeared and the two faced Voldemort with hate flowing through them. Voldemort then took a leap and kicked Paige's wand aside. Harry sent a curse at Voldemort who deflected it. Paige hit the ground hard and felt a cut appear. She instantly healed it and a bang sounded through out the hall. There in the doorway stood, Rosa Dumbledore, some members of the Order, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny, with the twins, Lara and Lulu. Voldemort looked at Rosa and said, sounding scared. "Dumbledore!" Rosa stood forward. "No, his daughter, Tom. I am Rosa, Albus's daughter."

She looked at him with hate in her eyes. Her soft blue eyes. Voldemort suddenly turned and ran into Harry pinning him down to the floor. He drew his wand and Paige ran up to them, kicking it aside. She threw Voldemort into the wall and built up a wall of flame. She hit him with this and he disappeared, with Prue, Joren and Sarah Malfoy. Paige got up, pulling Harry with her and walked over to the others. Rosa looked at her brother's daughters. "Lara and Lulu warned us as we entered the Black Castle." said Rosa, hugging Paige.

Harry ran back to the stage and grabbed the wand left there. "Voldemort's wand. It has the same core as mine ... from the same bird, Fawkes." he said to the others. He stowed the wand in his pocket with its brother and picked up Paige's wand. He handed it to her and they all left ... back to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Not My Mother Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Not My Mother Anymore**

Paige and Harry were never happier to be safe in school. There was about two more months until the third task and they had been told. They had to enter a magical maze and find the center. Paige and Harry had been practising spells with Ron and Hermione for several days now. It was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend. Paige woke up and got dressed in a jean skirt, white top and her white cloak. She put on some shoes and brushed her hair, with half her hair in a pony tail and the other out. She left the dorm and went down to breakfast.

Later, she met up with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Ron were going on a date, as were Harry and Paige. They got their names checked off and walked down together to Hogsmeade. When they got to the edge of the villiage, Ron and Hermione bid them good day and left to Honeydukes. Paige and Harry then went to the Three Broomsticks. It was warm and pretty. Paige sat down at a small table near a window and behind a small decorated tree and waited while Harry went to get some Butterbeer. Paige was humming cheerily when Harry returned. "Thanks Harry." she said, taking one of the flasks of Butterbeer. Harry sat down and took a sip. Paige put her flask to her lips and took a small sip.

It warmed her up. She looked up at Harry who was grinning. She smiled and Harry said. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Paige thought back and said. "Never. Everyone at Yamani School thought I was a weirdo." Harry grinned and said. "I only ever had one crush. On Cho Chang in Ravenclaw." Paige looked over where she could see Cho with her best friend, Marietta and her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Cho looked at Harry and smiled. Paige put down her Butterbeer and stared out of the window.

Then she felt a curse of magic flying at her and ducked, the curse hitting the window and shattering it. She jumped up and drew her wand in a frighting swish. She landed, hitting the ground hard, and turned her wand on Diggory. "Cedric, don't make me do this." she said quietly. "I know it was your magic, I can sense it!" she said, her voice raising to a growl. Diggory advanced on her. "Diggory, I have training. Don't make me unleash it." she said, eyeing his wand hand. "Fine, Willows, but if your really a Yamani child, you'll have no problem in a sword combat, right?" Paige looked at Cedric who had drawn a crystal sword. She eyed the sword and a shine of light appeared at her waist.

Her sword was attached and she was wearing her squire training clothes. A pale blue and white tunic with Lady Alanna's symbol on. She drew her sword that Alanna had given her. It was dubbed Lightning. By her feet a black cat had appeared. He had violet eyes and was named Faithful. _This one looks tough, Mistress._ said Faithful. Only Paige could hear him. She thought. '_Yes, but he is cocky. I should hope to beat him easily, all though, I shouldnt hope too much.' _Faithful blinked and yowled at Cedric. _His sword is entwined with magic ... from Duke Roger Diggory of Conte, my lady. Roger is Lady Knight Alanna's foe. She killed him twice. _said Faithful, looking upon the sword.

Paige then said. "Well, if combat is what you want, Diggory, then lets take this outside. No one has to get hurt from your mistake." Diggory snarled, but nodded and they stepped outside, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Marietta and several others. Then, as they took position, Alanna arrived. "Paige ... as my squire ... I wish you good luck ... and don't kill if you don't have to." Paige smiled at Alanna who was now holding Faithful. She looked her enemy in the eye as he said. "In the name of Duke Roger Diggory of Conte, my father, I shall kill the Lionesses' squire." Paige looked at him and said.

"In the name of my Goddesses, the Dragon and the Lioness, I shall defeat my foe." She drew her sword and raised it. Cedric raised his to meet hers and they brought them down together in a swishing movement. It meant loyalty to the holder's god or goddess. Then. they both took two steps back and Cedric cried. "You shall be struck down ... by your own Lightning." Paige ignored his cocky remark and dove in for his chest with Lightning. Cedric swished and slashed. She blocked his movements, but one of them cut into her right sword arm.

She dropped Lightning and staggered. She healed her arm a little, but couldnt hold Lightning. She reached for her sword in her left and and stood up, blood steadily flowing. She could use both hands in sword fight. She swished and slashed and Cedric looked suprised when she kicked him to the ground and knocked his sword away. She put her blade to his throat. "In the name of the Goddess, you have been defeated." said Alanna, walking over towards them. Cedric suddenly vanished and reappeared at her back. He kicked her and grabbed Lightning.

She was on the ground and her own blade was at her throat. She was bleeding and had a few scratches. She looked up at Cedric. "Now ... I shall do my father's work ... and destroy the Dragon's daughter, the Lionesses squire." he brought the blade closer and Paige felt it cut a little into her throat. She suddenly was entwined with blood red magic and Cedric was on the ground. A boy walked over. "Protector of the Flame, may I assist thee." he said, extending a hand. She looked up at the soft blue eyes of Zatch Dumbledore.

"Zatch, I, unlike you, fight my own battles." she said, smiling at him. He looked at the twitching Cedric. "Then, you may finish him off if you want." he unbound the magic holding Cedric. Cedric snarled and grabbed Paige's sword. It flew out of his hand and into Paige's. "Don't you know better than to use other people's swords, Cedric of Conte." she said, her eyes flashing like fire. The Gift! She suddenly felt it surge through her body and she shook it from her. It flew out at Cedric, pinning him to the ground. "Cedric of Conte, you have asked for combat beliving you could beat me. Why did you even challenge me, Conte boy." she looked at him.

Suddenly, Paige was blown back as Cedric disappeared into thin air. "Cedric of Conte!" she snarled. Paige picked up Diggory's sword and felt darkness go through her. She dropped the sword, her hand burning. The sword was humming and her hand was burned. "That sword ... has Duke Roger's mark." she stammered, clutching her burned and blackened left hand. She touched it with her right and healed the wound. But, it wouldn't fully heal. She tryed but it wouldn't. "Why did he call my mother a Dragon?" Paige asked Alanna quietly. Alanna looked at Paige.

"The Dragon is an old friend of mine. Your mother isn't the Dragon, A Yamani warrior known as Liam is the Dragon. He is your real father. And your real mother ... is me." Paige looked up at Alanna's face. "Your ... my mother ... then Keladry of Moonside ... who is she to me?" she said, looking down at Alanna's feet. Alanna put her hand on Paige's shoulder. "She took you when I went missing. She is a great friend to me." Paige looked up at Alanna and ran. Ran from all things messed up in her terrible life. So thats why the triplets hated her. She wasn't their real sister.

She wasn't Paige Willows. She was nobody. Paige stumbled up the long road to Hogwarts and ran into the grounds. She ran into the castle and raced for her dorm. Once she entered the girls dorm, she lugged out her trunk and packed it, crying. Paige then slammed it shut and pushed it. She couldn't push it, so Paige, still crying, went over to the window sill and sat down on it. She looked out, crying. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Paige ... are you ok?" Paige turned and looked at Harry who had entered. "Go away. I'm not Paige. I'm nobody." She looked at his handsome face, as tears spilled down her face.

Harry slowly walked over and pulled Paige into a hug. Then, he sat down and Paige sat on him, still crying silently. She buried her head into his chest and cried. "Paige ... what did Alanna tell you?" asked Harry quietly. Paige looked up into Harry's concerned green eyes. "I'm not Paige Shinkohami Willows. My father is a Yamani warrior known as the Dragon. His name is Liam. And ... my mother is Alanna. The people I thought were my father and mother arn't mine. They are only Peter, Penny and the triplet's parents." Harry hugged her close as she cried silently.

He then brought her head up to his and whiped the tears away. She sniffed and Harry hugged her close, kissing her deeply. They broke apart and Harry hugged her again. "Then, go ask Alanna what your name and idenity is. But, to me I'll call you Willowfire until I know your name. Maybe your real name was Paige. Maybe not. But, lets go confront Alanna and get the whole truth." Paige looked up and nodded. Together, she and Harry left to Alanna's office.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hello Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hello Daddy**

Paige turned a corner and entered Professor Alanna's dark forbidding office. She wasn't there. Harry left Paige in the office part and went into the home part of the office. "She's not here." he said, when he returned to her side. Paige whiped her face from the tears and heard a door shut behind her. She spun around and was face to face with Alanna. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Paige nodded and sat down in the office with Harry.

Alanna hung up her sword and cloak and sat down behind the besk. "I want to know about what you told me." said Paige, looking into her mother's eyes. Alanna sighed and started. "When I was 19, I was in the Great Desert in Canada. It was home of the Bazhir and my family. I was Bazhir shamen and your father, Liam was the chief's ward. His parents had died when he was two and Ali Mumbara, the chief, had taken care of him until he turned 21. One day, Liam and I were riding on our horses near the river and a storm started. We rode for cover, reaching an old barn of my families. My charm against having children had broken off as we rode and I'd forgotten it. There I fell pregant when Liam and I confessed our love to each other. You were born 7 months later, premature. I named you Corrine Leigh Shinkohami. Shinkohami is your last name. When you were one year old, I went to war with Conte. Against my friend, Johnathan. We defeated them, but later I was captured. Before I got dragged off, I yelled to Liam. "Take Cory to Keladry if you can't care for her." A few days later, Liam had ridden to Keladry with you and given you to Keladry. He asked her never to tell her about your father and I and to take you as their own. The triplets, Prue, Piper and Phoebe had been three and Keladry was going to have Penny and Peter in 9 months when you were two. They named you Paige Shinkohami Willows. But, now I hope and so does your father, that you will take Corrine Leigh Shinkhami as your name." she finished, looking at her daughter.

"So, my name is Corrine Leigh Shinkohami." said Cory, looking up at Alanna. Alanna nodded and Cory said. "At least I'm not related to the Triplet's from hell." laughing. Alanna smiled and said. "Then, with Professor Rosa's permission, do you want to meet your father, Cory?" Cory looked at her mother and said. "Yes, Momma." Alanna smiled and said. "Harry, wanna come. You are Cory's boyfriend. You should meet her father." Harry grinned and said. "Sure, Professor." They then set off for Rosa's office.

Alanna knocked on Rosa's office door. "Enter Please." said a soft voice. They entered and saw Rosa with Rachel in her arms. Then Cory saw him. Sir Nealan of Queenscove! Rachel's daddy. Neal came forward. "Hello Alanna. Who's with you?" Cory and Harry stood forward. "Harry James Potter, sir." said Harry, shaking his hand as Cory stood back. Neal grinned at Harry and looked at Cory. "Paige Willows!" he said.

Cory stood back and said. "Nealan, I am not Paige Willows. My parents are not Keladry and Cleon Willows. I am Cory Leigh Shinkohami and my parents are Liam Shinkohami and Alanna the Lioness." Neal looked at who he thought of as Paige. "Cory ... I remember that name. Liam was always saying that his baby girl, Cory Leigh was at home, missing her daddy." said Neal, looking at Cory. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood. Rachel looked at her daddy. "Da" she said, smiling a toothless grin.

Neal went to hug her and said. "Say Mama." Rachel screwed up her face and said. "Bumba." They all laughed and Rachel giggled. "Rosa, may I take Cory and Harry to visit Liam. Cory wants to meet her father." said Alanna, looking at Rosa. Rosa nodded and Alanna took some Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle. They entered the fire place and Alanna dropped the powder shouting. "Hasbrouke House!" They spun and spun until they were forced head first out of the fire, into a large basement. The basement of Hasbrouke House.

Cory stood, brushing soot off and shivered. "Momma, I have a feeling we're not alone." she whispered to Alanna, who had just gotten up. "Yeah, I always get that feeling here. Let's leave this room and go upstairs." she said, pulling Harry to his feet. His glasses were broken and his hair mussed up. Cory fixed his glasses and gave them to Harry, who grinned at her. Cory suddenly heard a creap.

She spun around and shot purple sparks at the figure standing in the dark shadows. She looked up as the sparks disappeared at the figure's face. It looked familar. Daddy! she thought. He stepped forward and uttered one single word. "Cory." before he crumpled to the ground. He was covered in blood and cuts. Alanna gasped and Cory walked over to his body. "He's still breathing ... just. He needs healers quick. I can keep him breathing until he can get the proper medical attention." she said, raising her arms over his body. Purple flames enclosed him and her, licking around them. Alanna looked at her fiance and ran upstairs with Harry to get the Healer of Hasbrouke House. Liam suddenly gasped and choked in air. "My baby girl." he muttered, his voice fading like light. He was dying. Cory strengthened her power and sang a song she remembered from when she was little.

"Cory, I know you need your mum

And I know you need your dad,

But we're gone and trying to give you a life we never had.

Stop that crying, wipe those tears,

Daddy's here no more nightmares,

No more worries, rest your head, go to sleep.

Maybe one day you'll wake up and this will all be just a dream,

Now hush little Cory, and don't you cry

Everythings gunna be alright.

Daddy's gunna hold you through the night,

Mama's gunna be here to calm your fright.

Daddy's gunna buy you a Mockingbird,

I'm gunna give you the world.

But, If that Mockingbird don't sing and the world don't shine,

I'll hug you close and tell you that your mine."

--Modified Version of Eminem's Mockingbird--

Liam's breath was fading and a woman suddenly entered with Alanna and Harry. Cory felt her power leaving her into Liam and the woman suddenly took over when Cory fell to the ground, weak. "Thank you, Miss Cory. You might have helped save Master Liam's life. Mistress Alanna, can you get me hot water and herbs please." Alanna nodded and the woman said. "I am Eleanor Buriaim. I am the Healer of Hasbrouke House. Master Liam has been attacked ... by another WildMage, another Flamesmaster, a Death Eater at the very least."

Eleanor bent down close to his face and fed her power into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered blood. Eleanor mumbled. "Oh, Miss Cory, can you call me Ellie like everyone does." Cory nodded and conjured a stretcher. "Will you need this for Daddy, to take him upstairs?" she asked, using her wand to bring it close to him. Ellie nodded and lifted his body with magic. He grunted in pain and was on the stretcher. Ellie used her wand to levitate the stretcher upstairs while Cory followled. They walked through a beautiful home. They went upstairs and entered the master bedroom.

It was a pale yellow room with thick plushy carpet. Cory looked around at the four paster bed with yellow matching bed cloths. Ellie vanished the blood and covered the bed with a plastic sheet. Then, she used magic to levitate Liam onto the bed. He groaned and fell asleep. Alanna entered with the hot warer and herbs. Harry entered after her. Harry was slow. Cory hugged him as he grinned at her. Liam groaned and murmered. "Alanna ... Cory ... stay with me." Alanna gave the water and herbs to Ellie who made tea for Liam and Cory.

Then, Alanna walked over to the bed and took Liam's hand. His cuts and bruises were healed, but he was very weak. Ellie made the tea and gave one cup to Cory who drank for her strength. She felt her power returning and took the other cup to give to Liam. Alanna took it and cooled it with a spell. She got a spoon and hand fed the tea to Liam who moaned as the water slid down his throat. He had a bit of strength and said. "Alanna, Cory, stay here for a week or until I'm well ... please." Alanna smiled faintly at him and said. "I'll ask Rosa to let Cory have a few weeks off from school. Harry, do you want to stay with her also." Cory looked at Harry who looked at her and said. "If she want's me to." Cory hugged him and said. "Of course, I'll need company besides Momma and Daddy." Harry grinned and said. "Alanna, who will go get our things and tell Professor Rosa?" Alanna thought for a minute and said. "I shall. Harry I'll need your help though. Cory, stay with your father, he needs you." Cory nodded and they left.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Cory's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Harry Potter or any Tamora Pierce characters in this story.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Cory's Birthday Surprise**

Cory awoke in her room the next day. It was a pretty room, but needed her own personality. Harry slept in the room opposite hers and entered, carrying a parcel. "Cory, did you forget that it's your birthday today." he said, sitting down near her feet, where a pile of presents lay. Cory sat up and remembered that today was March 2nd and Cory's birthday. "But, Harry, with my old idenity, is this really my real birthday?" she asked as her mother entered the room. "It is your real birthday, Cory. You were born exactly this minute today." Cory grinned and scooted down to the end of her bed, where the presents were.

"Wow ..." she said softly. Cory was now 15. She reached for the top most present and looked at the tag. It read "_To Cory, with our love, Ron & Hermione_" She smiled and opened the gift from Ron and Hermione. It contained a set of books which read "_Methods of Duelling, by Corri Willows_" She smiled at the thought of who she thought of as her uncle. She put the books behind her and took the next parcel. The tag read. "_To Cory Shinkohami, Hope your well, Love the Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley._" It had a jumper, white with a pink C on it. And a assortment of cakes and pastries.

Cory grinned and reached for the next package. It read. "_Dear Cory, I hope you have a nice 15th birthday. From Rosa, Rachel and Neal._" She grinned again and opened the parcel from her headmistress and her headmistresses family. It contained a silvery cloak. Harry suddenly said. "An Invisibilty Cloak." Cory looked at him. "I have one that was my fathers." he explained. Cory put this aside and looked at the next few parcels. There were four more. She picked up the next one, which was rathar small.

She looked at the tag which read. "_To my big sister, I hope you like it. Love your little brother, Chris._" she looked up at Alanna and a boy came shooting out from behind her. "Cory!" he shrieked. She put the parcel down and he jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Hello Cory. I'm Chris. I'm three and very smart." he said, looking at her through little black rimmed glasses. He sat down and put on the Cloak that she'd recieved. His head only remained. "Nice look, Chris." said Cory, smiling. He giggled and she opened his gift. Out dropped a pendant. A hand made pendant with the words "_For My Sister, Cory. Love Chris._" scratched into it.

She picked up the pendant by the thin golden chain and put it on. Chris smiled. "You like it Cory." he asked, looking at her with his blue-green eyes. She smiled and said. "Of course." Then, as she reached for her next gift, Harry yelped. She looked at him and asked. "What?" Harry looked at Cory once more and said. "Your changing." Cory lept of the bed and ran to her mirror. She stood there, in a white nightgown, and shrieked. "My hair! My skin! My eyes!" she said. Her hair had turned the red-blonde of her brothers, her eyes were his blue-green and her skin was still pale but not white.

She turned and Alanna gasped. "You look like Leigh a bit." she whispered. "Leigh? Who's Leigh." she asked. Alanna sat down and said. "Leigh is your aunt. Your father's younger sister. She has two daughters named Paige Jane and Taylor-Ann Willows. Your foster father, Cleon Willows made love with Leigh. Leigh had Paige and they continued to make love even when Cleon was married to Keladry and they had the triplets. When you went to them, Paige was 1 and when you were five and Paige was six and the triplets were eight, Keladry found out about Leigh and Paige, but not before Taylor was born. Cleon had a fight with Leigh and Paige witnessed it. After that, she never forgave her father for the abuse he gave Leigh in that fight." finished Alanna, looking at her daughter.

Cory took a dep breath and sat back down on her bed. She took the fallen gift and read the tag. "_To Corrine, many wishes, Leigh, Paige and Taylor-Ann._" Cory opened the gift. It had a short silver daggor with "_Cory_" engraved on the blade. Cory picked it up and swished it down hard. It made a whooosh. There were two left. "_To Cory, love Keladry, Cleon, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Peter. Happy Birthday, our friend._" read the next tag. She ripped open the large box to find all her belongings inside. Along with another box with her computer and other stuff. The last package laid under the wrappings.

Cory tore them apart and picked up the small box. It read on the tag. "_To Cory, nothing can describe my feelings for you, though this gift might. I will always love you. Harry._" She smiled at Harry and carefully tore open the silver wrapping paper. It was a velvet box. She opened the box to find a pure silver locket with her name engraved on it in fancy writing. She took it out and Harry put it on her. Inside was a black opal, a very rare magic crystal. "Oh Harry. It's beautiful." On her neck was her other locket Harry had bought her for Christmas when she was Paige Willows.

It had a large butterfly engraved on it with the words. 'I Love You.' Cory smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Cory, I have your gift downstairs." said a voice by the door. "Daddy!" shrieked Cory, jumping up to hug him. "Baby." he murmered as he stroked her hair. Alanna smiled at Cory and her father. "Finally I have a daddy who doesn't make me squirm when I'm around him." whispered Cory, smiling at her father. Liam broke the hug and kissed Alanna. "Hey Allie." he said, smiling at her. "Da!" shouted the invisible Chris. "Chris! Where are you, son?" said Liam, though he knew where the boy was.

Chris ran out in a dash and hugged his daddy who he'd known all his life. Suddenly, an owl flew through the window and hooted at Cory. "Hoshi!" she said, as Hoshi nipped her finger. '_Hello Mistress. I can talk with you now. Something with your magic has allowed me._" Cory looked, startled, at Hoshi. '_I can talk with you._' she thought. Hoshi nodded. "Momma, Daddy I didn't tell you, but I have three Yamani Gifts." Liam looked startled as Chris burnt his hair. Chris had the Gift of Flame. "Chris! How many time must I tell you not to set Daddy on fire." said Alanna, taking Chris from Liam.

Liam looked at Cory. "What are your gifts, Cory?" he asked, sitting down on her window box. Chris sat on the floor and played with his fire as Alanna watched him closely. Harry sat next to Cory and took her hand. "I have the Gift of Flame, the Gift of Healing and I'm a WildMage." she said, looking down at Harry's hand. Harry coughed and suddenly choked. "Harry!" screamed Cory, putting her hand instinctly on his lightning scar. It shone and she entered his mind.

"My Lord, it is not working." said a voice.

Voldemort snarled and raised a wand.

"I expected better of you, Flamesmaster. What has happen to our little bait? The longer you explain the longer you have from torture." he snickered, looking at the Flamesmaster, Prue Willows.

"She found her birth parents. She is Corrine Leigh Shinkohami, first born daughter of the Dragon, Liam Shinkohami and the Lioness, Alanna Shinkohami. Her little brother, though, also has the Gift she posses. He is Christopher Garland Shinkohami." explained Prue, looking down at the ground.

"Very good, Flamesmaster. You have done well after all." said Voldemort, lowering his wand and beconing his finger to Prue.

"Yes, my l-lord." she stammered.

"Come ... you shall get your payment." he said, smiling wickdly.

Prue approached Voldemort, crying silently. "Yes, m-my l-l-lord." she stammered again. Voldemort grabbed her and whispered. "Thank you, Flamesmaster."

Cory suddenly let go and screamed. Harry was twitching and she stopped. "Harry!" she murmered, putting her hands over him. Raw purple magic left her fingers to entwine Harry as he twitched. She focused her energy and entered his mind again.

"Harry, wake up." she whispered.

Harry looked at her. "Where'd you come from? My head ... it hurts ... badly."

"It's from Him. Wake up, I'm keeping you alive with my magic, but Voldemort is sucking your strength. Wake up, you have to help me." she said, reaching for his hand.

He grasped it and said. "I shall protect you. I love you Cory."

Cory let go and was back, with Harry next to her and took a deep breath. "Thank you Cory." whispered Harry, sitting up to hug her. Hoshi suddenly flew to them. "_Mistress, there are death eaters surrounding the house as we speak._" Cory looked at Hoshi. "Really?" she asked outloud. "What?" said Liam, looking startled. "Hoshi just said that Death Eater are surrounding the house as we speak. Better hurry and alert the Order, Daddy. I'm a member and so is Momma. Go alert them, I'll hold em off with help from Harry and Chris." she said, looking at him.

Then, they left and Cory prepared.


End file.
